Here we go again
by Fu-chanIbuki
Summary: It's Kagome's freshman year and all she wants is to hang with friends, sing, and stay clear of her slutty sister. But when she captures the heart of her sister's number one target kagome realizes that nothing ever goes as planned especially in High school
1. The First day of school!

Woot! My first Inuyasha Fanfic. Haha, just so yah know the first chappy is kind of boring. I'm not the best writer but hey, I thought I'd give it a go :D

M to be safe =]

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"KAGOME!" I sighed, spinning around in my chair. _Damn, I love these spinny chairs they're so much fun! _Of course my thought process was interrupted by a very pissed off Kikyou who stormed into my room. Her face was red hell you could practically see steam coming out of her was wearing her school uniform already, but it was the slut version meaning too short of a skirt and way too small of a shirt. Then again I doubt any of her teachers complain, seeing that she always has male teachers.

"What do you want?" I muttered spinning back around to my computer messaging the girls (AKA Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna). Kikyou, even more pissed grabbed my chair spinning me around to face her, she was leaning in so close one would think that she was going to kiss me.

"Keep your STD's to yourself bitch now WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I hissed shoving her away a spark of rage flashed through her eyes _damn the ice queen can actually feel something that's nice to know. _

"Don't give me that attitude bitch, this year you're going to be in _my_ school and I have rules."

I raised a brow, politely asking her if she was even stupider than I thought with my eyes. _If she actually thinks that I'M going to play by her fucked up rules because it's my first year of High school then I might as well screw the first guy I lay eyes on and that sure as hell ain't happening_.

Kikyou took my silence as a sign of submission which sent her off on a really messed up rant about how I have to stay away from guys, or I can't confirm that I'm her sister because it'll ruin her reputation, and something about staying out of her way. Screw that!

"Kikyou" I smiled sweetly standing up, looking her in the eyes. She seemed surprised for a moment but the shock was quickly overcome by anger.

"I don't give a damn about you're rules they can rot in hell with you for all I care." I stated bluntly grabbing her arm and dragging her towards my door. "It's my first year of high school and I'm going to do whatever I want, when I want, and how I want! I can't help it if you have a problem with that now… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" with that I shoved her out into the hall slamming my door shut and quickly locking it.

I chuckled quietly listening to the bitch fit she was having. I was about to run out there and make a comment on something she said about my dad but I quickly shoved it to the back of my mind turning towards my computer that was beeping like crazy.

Sighing in defeat I walked back over to my chair, practically falling into it, spinning around a couple times before reading everyone's messages.

(IM names- Ayame- Information_Highway, Kanna- FallingisFatal, Kagura- Wind3of3Destiny, Rin- Painting Flowers, Sango-SuPeRgIrL, and Kagome- Silver-Lining-3)

_SuPeRgIrL__- Kags, you there? _

_FallingisFatal__- Kagome?_

_Painting Flowers__- Probably Kikyou, again…_

_Wind3of3Destiny__- I say it's her mom again._

_Information_Highway__- Me too!_

_SuPeRgIrL__- KAGOME!_

_(1 minute later)_

_SuPeRgIrL__- KAGOME HIGURASHI IF YOU DO NOT TYPE SOMETHING I AM COMING OVER. Do you hear me young lady?_

_Information_Highway__- She can't hear you Sango, even if she wanted to._

_SuPeRgIrL__- I don't care! KAGOME!_

_SuPeRgIrL__- Kagome…_

_SuPeRgIrL__- Kags!_

_FallingisFatal__- Sango chill! Kagome will be back when she's back._

_SuPeRgIrL__- Well she needs to get her ass moving._

_Wind3of3Destiny__- She's probably ignoring you. _

_Painting Flowers__- I know I have been =P_

_SuPeRgIrL__- You guys are mean! /3 =(_

_Information_Highway__- Awwwww. Poor baby._

_Wind3of3Destiny__- Sorry San._

_Painting Flowers__- I think you'll live, haha =] _

_FallingisFatal__- Nothing's killed her yet. I doubt we'll be the ones to do it._

_Silver-Lining-3__- Well don't I feel loved, he-he :D_

_SuPeRgIrL__- KAGOME! Finally, where have you been! They're being mean to me =(_

_Information_Highway__- Finally! I don't think I could have taken another minute of Sango's whining._

_Painting Flowers__- Oh come on guys be nice. Any ways what happened Kags?_

_FallingisFatal__- Was it Kikyou?_

_Wind3of3Destiny__- I bet it was her mother!_

_Information_Highway__- Really, Rin? Be nice, weren't you just saying that you were ignoring Sango?_

_Silver-Lining-3__- *Sigh* seriously guys, SERIOUSLY! Sango, stop being a baby, Ayame, Rin, Kanna, Kagura, stop being mean. No Kagura, it was not my mom. It was Kikyou she wanted to give me the 'rules' for this year since we're all going to the same school. I basically told her to fuck off. _

_Wind3of3Destiny__- Hey! I wasn't being mean! It was Ayame, Rin, and Kanna. Hahaha! Seriously, she had 'rules'? _

_FallingisFatal__- Very mature sis. Very mature, and you're the older one? I can't believe that she did that. As if you'd listen._

_Paper Flowers__- Could have fooled me and Kikyou will never learn._

_SuPeRgIrL__- Okay guys, stop with the bashing, please. I'm buying Coffee for everyone because apparently we're all grumpy. Oh and Kags you're sister is an idiot._

_Information_Highway__- Please San, tell us something we don't know? Kagura I hope you know you're giving everyone a ride, seeing that you're so 'nice'. I can't believe she tried to pull that crap. Stupid bitch._

_SuPeRgIrL__- Please, Ayame tell us something we don't know._

_Silver-Living-3__-Guys stop! Kagura, are you okay with giving us all a ride?_

_Wind3of3Destiny__- Yeah, I'm okay with it C=_

_Silver-Lining-3__- Great! I'm going to get ready. Please don't try and kill each other through the internet! I'll see yah all soon!_

_**Silver-Lining-3 has signed out.**_

"My friends are insane…" I muttered shaking my head. I grabbed the uniform that was laid out across my bed dreading the skirt I was going to have to wear.

Throwing my pajamas in a random corner I put the skirt on realizing that my worst fears were correct, the skirt was too big. I had ordered a medium hoping that it would fit anyways since it hardly looks bigger than the small and the skirt is longer. _Looks can be deceiving, apparently… _

"It's going to have to work until I get a new one." I muttered under my breath frowning as the green fabric slid down to my hips. I finished getting dressed, grabbing my bag I ran down the stairs only to find Kikyou yelling at the cook about making foods with too many calories. _Seriously, who cares that much?_

"Kikyou shut the hell up if you don't like what she makes then don't eat. No one cares"

She turned, glaring at me before walking out of the room. _Well ain't that a first._

"This smells great Kaede, did you just make them?" I grinned grabbing a bagel from the tray. She must have just made them it was still warm and smelled fresh.

"Yes child, they are fresh out of the oven, yah better be going I think you're friends are here."

I looked out the window and sure enough Kagura pulled up in her Silver wolf (I saw a picture of that car online and I started drooling so someone had to have it.) How on earth she expects all of us to fit in that thing I don't know, but I'm not complaining.

Running outside I realized that no one was in the passenger seat and that the door was open. Looking in the backseat I saw Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Kanna all squished together.

"None of you wanted to sit up here, where you can actually move?" I laughed, my friends are weird.

"Nah, we thought we'd leave it for you." Kanna stated shifting a bit so that she wasn't completely squished in between Rin and Sango.

"Okay then." As soon as I shut the door Kagura hit the gas zooming down the driveway and out onto the street.

* * *

"Holy crap that's our school!" Rin squealed as Kagura pulled into a parking spot. A group of girls stopped walking to stare at us _and we haven't even gotten out of the car yet, lovely just lovely._

Sighing I opened the door putting the seat forward so that everyone else could get out. The group of girls that had stopped to stare at us thanks to Rin's reaction seemed pleased with that they saw and went on their way. _I guess we're not good enough for them… Oh well bitches. _

"Kagome, this is so exciting!" Sango cheered linking arms with me as we began walking towards the double doors.

"I can't believe we're finally in High school!" Rin agreed pumping her fists in the air before linking arms with Sango.

"Hell yeah, we're going to rule the school!" Ayame added grabbing onto Rin.

"What do you mean going to? It's already ours!" Kanna snickered "and Kagome's our leader" _I… I am? _I didn't have much more time to think, Kanna and Kagura had pushed me forward taking my spot. They both sent me a glare that said 'stay'.

"Is this why you guys let me sit up front?"

I stared at my friends shocked as each one took sudden interest in their shoes unable to look me in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"We've all decided that you're our leader." Kagura looked up, her crimson gaze meeting my own, she was serious.

"Yeah Kags, you have that attitude about you" Rin said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't take shit form anyone" Ayame and Kanna said in unison, smirking.

"You don't let anyone give your girls shit either, you're strong." Sango finished beaming at me.

I stood there shocked starring at my friends _they've all lost their minds. The pressure of being in High school has gotten to them and I haven't noticed the extent of it until now._

"O…okay I guess." I said unsure of myself, I don't know why they made such a decision and without letting me in on it too. But I I'm not about to let them down if this is what they want, as crazy and stupid as it may be.

"I'm going to go to the office to get a new uniform" with that said I walked into the school, my first adventure in the halls of Tama High.

They didn't follow me and for that I'm thankful, I don't understand what's gotten into them but something's up. Sometimes I think that I'm too nice of a person. Then again, maybe not so much it's just them. I can't say no to them and they know it.

"Excuse me, miss?" I stopped, swirling around to see a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and about 5'6 inches in height give or take an inch that is.

"Yes?" I don't know the kid, why the hell would he bother me of all people.

"I haven't seen you before." Well that's a no brainer retard is what I wanted to say, sadly that's not the words that came out of my mouth.

"Oh, well I'm new this is my first year" _What the hell Kagome, why are you being nice to… some creepy random ass kid that stopped you for no fucking reason!_

"Can I help you find your way around then?"

No but you can fuck off again the words didn't make it out of my mouth. "Um, I need to find the main office."

"Okay, follow me I'm Hojo by the way." He grinned at me a true grin too there was nothing fake about it.

"Kagome" I muttered before taking off after his disappearing figure _maybe I am too nice. _

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Here" I sighed miserably, the first day of school always kills it's the same thing after another. Each teacher takes the attendance, then they go on rambling about what they expect of their students in class, after that they want to know something about each student, and finally we get to spend the rest of the time getting to know our fellow class mates.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Yes" I muttered annoyed, is the teacher deaf.

"Well since you have an attitude would you mind singing for us?" I stared at her dumbly, yes this is music but isn't she supposed to wait until tomorrow to drill us and all of that crap.

"I'm not like most teachers Higurashi, I take music very seriously and I ask my students to do the same, seeing as you made it into the advanced senior music class I would expect more from you. Now will you sing for us, I always group my students up the first day." I couldn't help the giant grin that spread across my face, "You know Teach I like you already."

Miroku's Pov

I starred in shock as an angel walked up on stage, I have never seen a more beautiful being in my entire life there's no way that she is human. She looks human and she doesn't appear to have any special abilities but then again, being that mouth watering must be a special ability because she put all other girls to shame.

She seemed to glow as she stood in the center, fidgeting a bit, her angelic features screaming frustration.

"Do you have any specifics?" Even her voice was out of this world, it was sharp but pure and it echoed clearly in my very ears.

"Dude, what's with the face?" I looked back at Hojo, he didn't look too happy.

"A freshman made it in this class… and I think I'm in heaven" I muttered turning my attention back to the stage where Kagome stood, "Kagome Higurashi" I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I had thought it or if I actually said her name.

"Sing whatever you like" Kagome grinned at the teacher's response and everything seemed to get brighter, I've seen hot chicks do some crazy shit but that's just beyond crazy. She elegantly took a couple steps forward the simple movement screaming innocence. There was no doubt about it, she was pure, an angel has been sent to us dammed, us here at Tama high.

"I'm going to sing part of Yellow butterfly by Meg and Dia."

She was just 5 years old,  
A slightly moody day.  
She couldn't stay away from the river's edge and I,  
I turned my back to count  
All the daffodil seeds that surrounded,  
I closed my eyes and then heard the water wake up.

And I,  
I can still hear that scream;  
It's still lingering in the air, everywhere, "Mother please, save me."  
Grab my hand, I can't, I can't.  
I can still see that face sink beneath the waves.  
Baby, please breathe for me! Give me time, I am here.  
Where did you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Were the angels that lonely?  
Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?  
Can't everybody just lie to me?  
She's home, she's home, crying for me now.  
Every night on a Monday  
I will visit the same spot that I hate.  
Yes, the place that baby loved.  
Now she can taste it. It took her away.

Damn. I thought I liked her voice when she talked but that was nothing compared to when she sang. No, when she sang it did more than put people to shame. It slaughtered anyone who claims they can sing, because in truth, with her up there singing and comparing it to anyone else, she's the only one who can. Words cannot explain what just happened, the melody that came from such a strange, yet insanely beautiful and innocent girl. A few seniors stood up walking out of the class.

_Well that was the rest of our new singers _not that I could blame them, I would have walked out too.

"That… that was simply amazing Kagome, more than amazing even… what group do you want to be in?"

She fidgeted some more, her eyes glued to the ground a fresh tint of red coloring her pale, flawless face.

"Is there an everything group?" Not only is she a sight for sore eyes but she likes variety, this girl is too good to be true. _I wonder if she has friends._

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked, stunned.

"Well… A group that covers all genres"

"Miroku Houshi, Kagome will be in your group."

I sat, stunned, _what?_

"Miroku please raise your hand" My body felt numb, I wasn't even aware that I had my arm up in the air until a giggling Kagome stood before me.

"You can put that down now." I stared at her, eyes wide. She's talking to me.

"You can stop starring at me like that" she snapped, eyes hard, cold.

"Sorry, I'm Miroku, Miroku Houshi."

"I know." She muttered quietly but I heard her. It was hard not to, her voice seemed to carry, her soft words again echoing in my ears.

"So, every two weeks we perform three songs and we have to practice at least one song each week that isn't one of those three. Usually we figure out what we want to perform, then pick songs, practice them the first week and then book the stage and practice our performance the next week. Are you following?"

_I just rambled, truly, unknowingly, nervously rambled… I'm so screwed_.

She looked at me, pools of brown taking me in, as if she were analyzing me and processing the information that I had given her at the same time. Finally she smiled a small but real smile. Like a mini form of the one she gave our teacher up on stage.

"Yeah, I follow, and you're alright but if you want to keep your eyes in their sockets I suggest that you keep them from roaming again, because sight is a privilege that many are born with, and people lose privilege's all the time. Are you following?"

Her voice went from welcoming and soft to cold and vicious in a matter of seconds, her eyes backing up her words. She's definitely one girl that I don't want to mess with.

My hand twitched, but I fought it, this family curse is not something I want to die from and if Kagome got that upset about me starring at her I doubt she'd give me a warning if I even dared to touch her.

"I follow."

She grinned, another small grin nodding happily.

"Good, now where's the rest of the group, I want to practice that one song you were talking about so we have the rest of the week to decide what we're going to perform and practice."

"They're getting the equipment, but we have music on discs, or if you have any we can just pop them in and you can sing, since it's the first week everyone usually just does that for their practice song."

Kagome nodded, searching through her bag she pulled out a plastic case holding a small silver disc, "put it on number 3."

I did as said while Kagome sat down, taking deep breaths.

My hair's a wreck  
Mascara runs  
My feet get dirty  
And my skin burns in the sun.  
My lips they bleed  
But I still sing my songs.  
Takes me a minute  
To admit it when I'm wrong.

Pretty is as pretty does,  
But pretty's not my thing.

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection.

My back is weak,  
But my will is true.  
Got good intentions  
But I never follow through.  
I say too much,  
And don't know when to leave.  
In case you're looking,  
That's my heart there on my sleeve.

Ego trips and stupid slip ups,  
I'm a mess but

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection.

Scratched and bruised,  
A little used,  
But baby I work fine.  
You might call me  
Damaged goods,  
But I'm one of a kind.

My hair's a wreck,  
No I'm not perfect  
But I'm not the only one.

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection.  
This is who I am.  
After if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection.

Is there anything that this girl does that doesn't shock me? Again, I couldn't find words to explain my thoughts. This… this freshman comes in here, stunning me with her beauty, her talent, and her fiery personality and she goes and does it again! For crying out loud will this insanity ever end? Of all songs she could have sang she chose that one and she sang it with truth, as if she were actually talking about herself, but I just don't see it.

I glanced at the other students in the room they all had stopped their singing or whatever it is that they were doing in their groups to listen to Kagome. She had everyone's undivided attention and from our fellow classmates expression they were thinking the same thing that I was.

"Kagome, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" _If this girl throws me off I can't wait to see what she does to Inuyasha._

"Sure, but as long as my friends can sit with us."

"Of course, that won't be a problem."

Inuyasha's Pov

Miroku's an idiot.

The end!

I really want to know what the hell was going through that fucking thing he calls a brain that convinced him to bring Kikyou's sister 'Kagome' and her friends to sit with us.

Her friends are alright don't get me wrong, in fact they're better than alright they're all really cool. Ayame can be a little bossy, Sango has a bit of a temper, and Rin's constant smile is a bit creepy but despite all that they grow on you. I've known Kanna since Kagura has been in our group since Middle school, and I trust both sisters judgment.

But Kikyou's sister, what the hell!

"Stupid bitch" I muttered kicking some random kids locker, fuck me life just seems to be getting better and better. It's bad enough with the bitchy whore constantly trying to jump into my pants but now I have to deal with her fucking sister. Who's probably using her friends to spy on me and report everything to her deal old sis.

Like I said, fuck me.

Then again life seems to be getting the job done.

"She's not like Kikyou" Miroku says, "give her a chance." Yea so she can screw me to.

I continued roaming the halls lunch had ended 15 minutes ago, so I was alone left with my thoughts.

"What the hell do you want Kikyou?" _That's Kagome _I grinned this is good, too good. She's probably reporting everything from lunch. I peaked around the corner, Kagome had her back pressed against the lockers, Kikyou and her clones surrounding her.

_It's funny seeing that the two are related actually, they look so much alike but at the same time completely different._

Kikyou for instance has flat waist length raven black hair. The usual slutty attire clothing a stick figure, literally. She doesn't have any curves, she's as white as a sheet of paper, and she piles on ten pounds of makeup. Then there are her muddy brown eyes, and unless they're filled with lust or rage they're cold, empty… just like her heart.

Kagome on the other hand has wavy raven black hair that reaches her mid back and her skin isn't as pale as Kikyou's, it has this weird lively glow to it too, and her eyes. Her eyes are pools of chocolate that suck you in speaking in a language that the mouth does not know a language it can never learn.. She's no stick figure either, her uniform may not hug her form but you can still see her curves. She's the type of girl that guys rate a 10 and that's just the first glance. Once you really take in her features, her expressions you realize that rating her doesn't do any good because there isn't anything good enough to describe her.

When she smiles the room glows, it fucking glows everything gets ten times brighter, it's like you're starring at the sun and it's blinding the shit out of you but you can't look away, then she laughs that fucking adorable laugh that's so damn addicting. It makes you want to make her laugh again just so that you can listen, so that you can see it reach her eyes and then your heart takes flight and you feel good, like you've done something right for once in your life.

If that's not bad enough her friends are the same fucking way. It's like you do right by them and no one not even the Gods can say that you've done wrong, because if it's right by them then it's impossible for your actions to be wrong.

They're a group of insanely beautiful girls that are so pure they could turn hell into paradise, and then some. Not to mention the facts that once you see them smile, hear them laugh, that's all you want to do, is make it happen all over again. Picturing them sad, crying it just doesn't happen and if it does it pisses you off to the point of wanting to rip someone's head off.

Now that's messed up shit.

"He lives up to his reputation."

_Shit. They've been talking this whole time._

**Yeah, you picked the perfect time to space out.**

_I was not spacing out._

**Really, you spent quite a lot of time thinking about Kagome.**

_Yeah well they're still talking so stop distracting me!_

**Fine.**

Sighing in relief I turned my attention to the group of girls standing in front of me, Kikyou looked pissed and Kagome mirrored her expression.

"May I remind you that he didn't say a word to you at lunch today, in fact after Miroku introduced you he wouldn't even look at you, so news flash he hates you too" Kagome smirked, despite Kikyou's words.

_What the hell did I miss! I don't hate Kagome. I just don't trust the fact that she's related to the one thing in this damned world that I do hate._

"Do you really think I care? If he hates you enough to hate me then that's fine with me."

Okay, now I am deeply confused. Kikyou saying that I hate Kagome threw me off, but Kagome saying she doesn't care if I hate her, and with pleasure, as if she's trying to piss her sister off, throws me off even more than Kikyou did.

_Again, what the hell is going on! _

_Do you think it's a possibility that you were wrong about Kagome?_

_No fucking way. Aren't sisters supposed to be close?_

**Not all siblings are close, idiot.**

_Who are you calling an idiot, retard?_

_Stop insulting yourself, it's not healthy. Now back on topic. _

**Oh yeah, the bitch and her sister.**

_You got that right._

_Both of you shut up. Kagome's talking._

"Can I go to class now?"

_Shit, I missed everything again. _

"No" Kikyou sneered lightly pushing her sister back against the lockers.

"Why the hell not?" Kagome was beyond pissed, she was livid her eyes were glowing with rage and if looks could kill, this whole school would have blown up.

Poof.

No more school.

Fuck she's scary.

Miroku wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to get on her shit list. Now I understand why.

"Because, in P.E. they mix students of all grades, and Inuyasha is in your P.E. class."

"What the hell, he hates me remember, you said it yourself so you have nothing to worry about."

_What the fuck is wrong with them! I don't hate Kagome._

_You haven't really given any other impression._

**He does have a point**

_Oi. So you two are teaming up on me now._

**What, can't take the truth?**

_If you don't hate her at least act like you don't is what we're trying to say._

_Fuck off, I don't need your opinion, either of them._

**Idiot**

_We'll be back._

Kagome's Pov

Who the hell does Kikyou think she is? She can't make me miss class everyday because I have it with Inuyasha and she has a problem with that. It's not my fault. It's not like I tried to get P.E. with him. Hell, she made a point. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't look at me, and he probably does hate me as much as he hates my sister.

I think she's just pissed because I don't care. Him hating me proves how much he hates her and that pisses her off. You think she would realize that not everyone is going to like her, I sure as hell never have.

As sad as that is the 'war' between me and Kikyou has been going on since I was old enough to realize that she was the devils daughter. The fact that we have different dads added fuel onto the fire also. Her dad didn't want anything to do with her and she hated me from the start because mine wanted everything to do with me. He tried to get to her but she was stubborn and eventually he stopped figuring that the more he bugged her the unhappier she was.

Sighing in defeat, I picked myself up off the floor. Kikyou was taking advantage of the fact that I don't fight in school. I placed a hand on my cheek the fact that she slapped me surprised and didn't surprise me at the same time. Now I'm going to have a bruise and I get to explain how I got it to everyone. Oh the joy of having a sister.

"Are you okay?" shocked I looked up meeting confused amber eyes, "Inuyasha?"

How long has he been standing there? Did he see Kikyou slap me? Was he even there for that? Why isn't he in class?

"Are you okay?" he repeated, _he's talking to you idiot, say something._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, sorry about that" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I nervous, it's just Inuyasha so what if he may have heard the conversation between Kikyou and me… so what if he might have seen her slap me. No big, right?_

Right, I'm just shocked because he's talking to me suddenly. That's it.

"Why are you apologizing? You were the one who was slapped, no?"

"Sorry, I guess I was just shocked is all."

"I don't hate you, you know."

"So you heard huh?" my stomach flipped at his words, it fucking flipped. Like those retarded people on TV do when they're overly happy about something because someone did or said something. Yeah, it did one of those flips.

"Parts, something about me living up to my reputation, me hating you which I don't, and we have P.E. together that's literally all I got" he seemed bothered by something, his eyes no longer swirled with confusion. Something was seriously bothering him and it was enough to make me uneasy.

_Am I bothering him?_

"So you don't hate me?" I frowned as I said each word, which seemed strange to him his sudden shocked expression told me that. To him I may be weird but that means that he doesn't hate Kikyou as much as I thought. Or maybe he just decided to be nice… who knows.

"You want me to hate you?"

"No, just… it means that you don't hate my sister as much as I thought. I was sort of hoping you hated her enough to hate me."

"I do, but I don't hate you, I just don't trust you."

"Obviously you trust me more than you know. Otherwise you wouldn't have told me that."

He nodded, whatever was bothering him was getting to him even more now. He appeared to be fighting an inner battle, and I found myself desperately wanting to know what it was about.

"So what reputation have I lived up to?"

Is he fucking messing with me? Is that what has been bothering him?

"Um, the: you hate my sister reputation."

"It's that obvious?"

"Inuyasha, you've managed to piss my sister off in ways that I could only dream of. I don't know what you do, but she hates you almost as much as she hates me."

I sighed, relieved that whatever was bothering him seemed to still be bothering him. As messed up as that is, I can't get over the urge I have to figure it out and I well… it being over something I said, like him living up to his reputation is just disappointing.

"You two have never been close?"

I snorted, "Me and Kikyou close? She's made my life hell from day one. I can't blame her, well I couldn't at least." I muttered the last part quietly quiet enough so that Inuyasha didn't hear.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, um, I should probably leave you to whatever you were doing."

"Roaming the halls thinking about yo" he caught himself, frowning "um… sorry?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll let you get back to that. Um, thanks I'll see yah around."

_He was thinking about me _Hell, my stomach did another flip but the little retarded person who I pictured doing the flip in my head didn't land on their feet this time, no, they landed face first in the dirt.

* * *

"He didn't seem that bad" Sango sent me a heated glare. _Okay, so to me he didn't seem that bad…_

"Miroku is a pervert Kagome! He touched my butt!" I couldn't help but giggle, Sango can be such a baby sometimes, she's been whining since the last bell rang.

"Kagome, this is not a laughing matter!"

"What's not a laughing matter?" _Ayame, thank Kami. Oh, and what's this, Koga as well. My, my, my Ayame seems to be getting cozy._

"Kagome stop thinking what you're thinking."

Koga look between Ayame and me CONFUSED written in big bold black letters on his forehead.

"Think what?" I questioned innocently.

"That!" Ayame snapped punching my arm lightly.

"Okay, okay anyways you want to hear the news, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt."

Gasps filled the hallway, okay so maybe I said that louder than I intended to.

"KAGOME" _oops, I wonder if an apology would do?_ Sango's face grew ten times redder that it was when I found her storming through the halls, _okay so maybe an apology won't do._

"Sorry Sango." She humped walking away with the wave of her hand.

"Damn Kagome, she's pissed."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry, Miroku gets a little carried away when he's in the presence of a beautiful woman." I blinked, starring at Koga. _Miroku didn't try anything on me… which means he probably doesn't think that I'm pretty. _

"I like Miroku more than I thought" I beamed grinning widely. Kagome and Ayame starred at me as if I were crazy, maybe I am. Who knows, but I'm tired of guys who try to get something from me because they think that I'm hot. If Miroku can't help himself and he didn't do anything to me, then that means that he must not think of me like that.

My grin grew wider.

"Okay, well I'm off Kagome. See yah tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" I waved as the two wolf demons disappeared from sight _Ayame and Koga are so cute together._

* * *

"I'm home" the house was dark _Kaede must have left_ my only assurance of that was the sound of shuffling and Kikyou's moans. I almost forgot she doesn't waste any time getting to it during the school year.

"Hey, the other one finally made it."

I glared at the figure before me. Kikyou knows that I don't allow groups in my house, especially demon groups. If she wants a fucking threesome or something she can go check into a hotel.

"Well then, let's play."

* * *

Well thats the first chapter. Nothing special really.


	2. What's up with her?

Hello again! :D

First off I wanted to say thank you everyone for the favs, alerts, and reviews!

**kaitlynpope77**** - **Thank you and great question, I would love to answer it but that would give too much away. There will be a chapter all about that thoughjust so yah know but that's later on.

**Emelytink101-** Thank you and sorry I couldn't figure out how to reply to you sooner but it took me so long mostly because summer is the busy season. I'm always doing something so I have little time to write in-between everything.

Sorry if it seems like I rushed through this chapter but it really frustrated me. I had it all typed out and went to delete a paragraph to rewrite it and somehow I deleted everything and saved it. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter and well, I don't remember everything that I had before but I did my best to retype it the way I had it, didn't work out so well though.

But um… yeah ^^

The story is rated M for safety and later content…

I do not own Inuyasha characters…

Um… I hope the chapter is at least okay =]

* * *

Rin's Pov

"Sango, I'm sure that Kagome is fine." Miroku comforted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck looking at his friends with a lost expression, his violet eyes pleading for help. Sango is lucky to have someone that will try and comfort her, especially when she's as worried and angry as she is now. Even though Miroku's attempts are pretty hopeless and not really getting him anywhere it's still nice to see that he's a caring friend.

"Fine, fine, fine isn't good enough! She should be here!" my frustrated friend roared sending the boy an icy glare her hair which was pulled up into a high pony swished back and forth angrily reminding me of a cat's tail.

I could see Miroku shrink under her cold gaze, but that didn't send him running. The others, me included took a couple steps back but Miroku stood his ground.

_I think Sango has a taker. _

I turned my attention to Ayame and Koga. It turns out that the two don't have much in common, which I find weird seeing that they are both wolf demons. Ayame, her red hair pulled up in a messy bun, was unusually quiet this morning… I'm guessing partly because of the argument her and Koga had on the way to school about how a pack should be ran by the alphas. I'm guessing the other reason is her worry for Kagome, though she won't state it as openly as Sango, something doesn't seem to be right and she knows it.

"It is unusual for Kagome, I must admit." Kagura commented more to Miroku than anyone else before focusing on her drawing again.

"We went to her house this morning and her cook Kaede answered the door. She said that Kagome slept in and she'll be walking to school today. The thing is that Kagome doesn't sleep in. She always gets up at sunrise, she always has" Kanna added, turning the page in her book.

Despite the calm expression they wore tension filled the air it seemed to be radiating off of their bodies and right into my lungs. What's worst about this is that they're making me tense up as well.

The guys seemed more confused than anything, but I guess I can't blame them.

We can't help it. We know Kagome, how she is, what she does, exactly how she does things, and why. We can look at her when she appears calm and know how angry she truly is or take in her smile and know how badly she just wants to crawl under a rock and cry.

We know when she needs us and when she needs to be alone. When we should question her decisions and when questions will get us nowhere.

We know her. It's as simple as that.

The guys, they don't know Kagome.

"Hello girls" Kikyou's prissy high pitched voice made my ears hurt, then again it always does so nothing new.

"Kikyou" Sango hissed her anger flaring. If anyone can Sango more worked up than she already is right now, it's Kikyou.

I sighed shaking my head. I see a fight coming, and it's not going to be pretty, for anyone.

As much as I hate admitting it, attacking Kikyou is stupid seeing that she is a priestess and all. Even though they're supposed to use their powers against rogue demons and to heal the injured, Kikyou doesn't always follow the rules.

Of course, she can have her powers taken away if ever caught breaking such rules. Then again even if she would end up losing her powers for good the physical pain wouldn't be wroth that satisfaction.

That, I also hate to admit, but it's true, Sango of course doesn't think about such things before acting out… and as much as I would like to avoid being thrown into a world of physical torture by one of Kikyou's spiritual blasts I will fight with Sango if that is what it comes down to.

I will stand by my sisters.

"Kikyou, how nice of you to check up on my friends for me" I smiled, relieved that Kagome had finally made it, though I hardly recognized the girl that I had come to love and respect as a sister as she walked towards us. The lively glow that usually blinds us to the point of amazement was barely noticeable, as if it wasn't there at all. But it shone dimly giving some amount of comfort, but not much. Her hair was dull and wild, obviously forced into a high ponytail, and her eyes guarded in a way that I have never seen before.

The air that surrounded her was no longer warm and calming, as usual.

Instead it was thick, cold, suffocating in a way that made me wish that I didn't need to breathe.

"K-k-Kagome" Kikyou stuttered her eyes wide with shock.

"Did you forget that we go to the same school, my dear sister?"

"No, of course not you idiot"

"Then why so surprised to see me?"

Kagome's Pov

I smiled inwardly as my sister and her 'group' stormed off without another word. It's so like her to chicken out like that.

"Kagome where the hell have you been!" I sighed, knowing better than to say anything right away.

Knowing Sango she has a whole lot more to say than just that.

"Do you know how worried I've been, first you 'slept' in, as if that's even possible. Then you're practically late for school, and Kikyou. I want to know what the hell's going on and I want to know now!"

"Sango" her name came out harsher than I intended, but now is not the time to talk and she needs to understand that.

"School is the last place for a conversation like this, I'll tell you everything, I promise, but after school, and in the safety of my own home."

The bell rang, and I didn't even bother to wait for a reply, I spun on my heel, walking towards the entrance, I could feel the presence of Kanna, Kagura, Rin, and Ayame behind me, telling them apart from everyone else was easy. Finally I felt Sango, she was the last one, but she was still there and that means a lot.

I have my girls to back me up, no matter what. I just hope that they don't think I fucked up.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"Yes Miroku?"

"Come on, we're out of class until lunch."

"What the hell, let go of me." I pulled free of his grasp. The last thing I want is a guy touching me, even if Miroku isn't a bastard like those other creeps. I still don't feel comfortable with the fact that he's a guy.

"Kagome, we are performing a song at lunch to represent our band and since you're new we have extra time to practice. You've already been excused, now let's go, we're wasting time." This time I let Miroku pull me down the hall too lost in thought to struggle against his touch.

_Great, yesterday I missed P.E. and today I get to miss Biology and History oh lucky me! Is one normal… well somewhat normal day too much to ask for!_

_I want to go to class_

_I want to stay away from Kikyou_

_I want to sing too, but when it's time to sing, like in music class _

_I want to have a normal school day_

_Oh screw it, since when does anything ever go the way I want it to?_

"Is she mentally stable?" a cold emotionless voice asked. I blinked a couple times taking in my surroundings. We were in the music room, well one of the practice rooms that connected to the music room.

"Questioning my sanity already, are we?" I asked just as coldly, I don't know this boy I've never seen him before. He stood over me, probably about 6'2, muscular, and long knee length silver hair with narrow golden eyes.

_He reminds me of Inuyasha…_

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Ah, I see that's why you remind me of him."

"We're half brothers."

"That's a no brainer retard you're full demon and he's half. Not really hard to figure out." I growled, annoyed. Obviously my little outburst threw the demon off, he seemed shocked for a second, but any evidence of such thing was quickly replaced by his cold emotionless mask.

"Who's this Miroku, I like her." Another male voice questioned, I turned to see a guy with long black hair braided down his back, tan skin, and teal eyes.

"Kagome, this is Bankotsu, Bankotsu, this is Kagome."

"Pleasure to meet you"

I nodded, turning my attention back to Sesshomaru.

"So, Mr. I have a frozen stick shoved up my ass, what do you do, and aren't you a little old to be a senior, I mean you are Inuyasha's older brother, correct? Isn't he a senior?"

"I play electric guitar and violin." I narrowed my eyes someone needs to buy this dude a heater, a small portable one that doesn't require electricity so that someone can shove it up his ass with that damn stick. Maybe if the ice was melted he'd be able to pull it out.

"And Inuyasha skipped a grade, surprisingly." _Or maybe not… I think it's stuck, permanently._

"I see. So, then what do you do?" I asked, turning towards Bankotsu.

"I play bass and piano"

"And I play guitar too" a high pitched male voice announced, a feminine looking guy walked towards us, his black hair pulled up into a high loose bun, he was puny for a guy built wise but he had some strength in him. He was 5'4 about my height.

"Kagome, this is Jakotsu, Bankotsu's brother."

"So this is the singer you were telling us about?" Jakotsu looked me over obviously not impressed.

I growled, who the hell does this… thing think he or she, which ever, is!

"Down kitty" Bankotsu chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off stepping away. _Great, I'm alone in a room with 3 and ½ guys. _

"A no contact person, you and Sesshomaru will get along great."

Jakotsu pouted ogling Sesshomaru with lust hungry eyes. _Eww, someone has issues._

"Why don't you sing for us, Kagome?" Holy crap, Sesshomaru said something in a welcoming voice, no icy emotionless shit, what the hell happened.

"Sure" I smiled _maybe the heater that I ordered came in._

"This is part of Treasure, by Flyleaf"

Can I tell you a story as we dance while the sun starts to bleed  
Song of songs love is calling daughter wake up from your sleep

Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure  
I'll be treasured over all the earth

Bearing the gift of a new heart  
Patience ablaze I'm slowly burning

"Okay, you can sing. Sorry for doubting your abilities. I have to say that rocked!"

Well, I felt better knowing that Jakotsu wasn't going to make a comment every time I went to sing, but his compliment still didn't get him off the hook.

"Damn girl, you sing as good as Miroku said you did."

"Thanks Bankotsu."

"That was very good."

I gave Sesshomaru another grin I guess that's the most I'll ever get out of him.

"So, are we ready to practice?"

"Hell yeah" I beamed _I know exactly which song I want to sing._

"Before we do that I have to do something with your hair darling, it simply won't do."

I growled, allowing Jakotsu to pull me aside and sit me down. Maybe he won't be so bad to have around.

Inuyasha's Pov

I sat silently with the other guys listening to the girls talk about Kagome's weird behavior. Apparently none of them knew what to make of it.

They were all worried, Sango and Ayame you could tell from looking at them. Surprisingly, Sango was the one that wanted to rip someone's head off and Ayame just wanted to comfort Kagome.

These girls keep fucking with my head, I swear.

I could see Ayame wanting to rip someone's head off and Sango wanting to comfort her friend, but no, they have to go and fuck with shit by switching roles.

Kami, why can't they ever do what you expect them to do?

Is it really that hard?

Apparently so!

Kanna and Kagura went on with their lunch as they usually would making comments here and there trying to 'decode' Kagome's behavior.

_Didn't she say that she would tell them later? Are girls really so impatient and nosy that they can't wait?_

Rin was the quietest one of all, hardly even taking part in the conversation.

"Is it her dad's anniversary?" Ayame questioned, looking around the table.

_Damn these girls are crazy!_

"No, but guessing isn't going to get us anywhere, let's just wait until Kagome tells us."

"Rin, how could you say such a thing?"

_There goes Sango._

"Yeah, she wasn't in second"

_Ayame_

"She wasn't in third either."

_And Kagura and Kanna with their creepy 'in unison' thing _

Have I mentioned that these girls scare the hell out of me sometimes? Yeah, they do.

"Hey, speaking of Kagome's dad, remember when he took us camping in third grade for Rin's birthday?"

Apparently the camping trip was humorous because every one of them began giggling after Sango's drastic topic change.

"Ha, yes and he burnt our campsite down while trying to make breakfast." Ayame added smiling widely.

"Then one the way home we ran out of gas and he tried pushing the truck all by himself and he pushed it off the road." Rin giggled.

"Or when we finally made it back to Kagome's and he took us out for ice cream and it started raining and Kagome and Rin got sick." Kagura smirked.

"So he made some soup but it was so hot that it burnt their throats so bad that they didn't eat anything for two weeks." Kanna finished as all of them burst into a fit of laughter.

What the fuck! A minute ago they were all freaking out and planning someone's death and now they're having a laughing attack! I will NEVER understand girls.

"It sounds like Kagome's dad is a good man." Kouga commented, as soon as the laughing died down.

"Yeah he was." Heads snapped to attention at the sound of Kagome's voice.

She was standing there with Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu.

She didn't look as messed up as she did this morning, she was glowing more like her usual self. Though it wasn't the blinding shit that practically took my eye sight yesterday it was better than earlier. Her hair wasn't a mess either somehow she found time to straighten it and had half of it thrown up in a bun leaving the rest down.

She wasn't in her school uniform anymore either, that's the upside to being in music on days when you perform because no matter what the performance is for, you can wear whatever you want.

She wore shredded, literally shredded black skinny jeans with bright blue leggings underneath, a long plain white hugging though not skin tight T-shirt that had a few rips in it, nothing huge and definitely nothing revealing. She had on some plain normal black and white high top converse also.

Miroku was in his usual dark purple button down shit but this time he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and left three buttons undone and instead of the normal black pants he wore dark grey jeans.

The rest of the guys were dressed similarly to Miroku but Sesshomaru wore a crimson shirt and black jeans, Bankotsu a teal shirt and white jeans, and Jakotsu wore a hot pink shirt with regular dark blue jeans.

(Yeah, yeah not normal for a guy to pay attention to other guys clothing, I get it :P)

"What are you doing here?"

_What the hell?_

**They go to school here you idiot**

"We do go to school here Inuyasha, what are you guys the only ones allowed to enjoy lunch or something?" Kagome snapped. Her chocolate eyes were warning enough, "sorry" I muttered looking away.

_She took my question wrong and now she's pissed, great, now the others are probably going to get on my case._

"What he means Kagome is that we usually stay by the stage waiting for our turn to perform." Miroku saves the day!

"Oh, well sorry you didn't quite state it that way maybe try expanding your vocabulary a bit, that should help." She was a bit harsh then again she's been off today. Not like the girl I talked to in the hall yesterday, no not like her at all.

Maybe she has multiple personality disorder.

"Kagome, that's not very nice." Jakotsu scolded, Kagome shrugged before taking the seat next to me. Okay, so the damn girl gets snappy with me then sits next to me, why?

The others grabbed a seat as well, awkward silence taking over.

"So, why aren't you guys waiting by the stage to perform?" Sango questioned, raising a brow.

"Kagome has a mind of her own and she can be very persuasive." Miroku chuckled nervously. She probably threatened them or something.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Saved by the teacher!

Seriously, another minute of sitting next to Kagome with that silence and I would have been a goner.

"As most of you know the groups in music class hold a performance twice a month, and a week before their big performance they do a lunch time performance, so, today three groups will be playing for you! First up are Hojo and his group playing Women by Jamey Johnson!"

_Women  
Can't live with 'em  
And somehow you can't ever live without_

Women  
Can't understand 'em  
But tryin' to is what makes the world go 'round

I've made a sad one laugh  
And I've made a good one cry  
I've made on scream my name to the good lord by and by  
I've made 'em go insane and I've made 'em go away  
Just can't ever seem to make one stay

Women they're all crazy  
Some hide it well and some just let it show

Women  
Take it from me  
I've been around enough of them to know

I've made a sad one laugh  
And I've made a good one cry  
I've made on scream my name to the good lord by and by  
I've made 'em g insane and I've made 'em go away  
Just can't ever seem to make one stay

Women  
Ain't no winnin'  
When all they want to do is fuss and fight

Women  
Keep our heads spinnin'  
But with any luck I'll take one home tonight

Everyone cheered as the song ended but Kagome was louder than them all.

"Fan of country?"

She starred at me for a second, blinking.

"Oh, my dad loved it, he used to sing that song all the time it's one of my favorites." She beamed. It's like suddenly all of her troubles vanished and there was nothing wrong in the world. Everything was right and I felt like I did something right again, seeing her smile like she had yesterday.

"Oh, I see." I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mind hasn't been processing anything like it normally does, no smart remarks to anyone I don't think I could even think of something to throw at Kikyou that would piss her off.

Today has been weird.

"That was a nice performance, now up next is Sota and his group playing will you by P.O.D." (Yes, Kagome does not have a brother in this story)

_See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
She breaks down - breaks down  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'  
Afraid now - hate now  
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man  
I'll break down - It's fake now_

Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?

Fade in and out of reason to fight the way she's feelin'  
She breaks down - breaks down  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes  
and her dreams now - somehow  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.  
Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way  
If you leave now - I'll drown

Will you, will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?  
Will you, will you be here tomorrow?  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?

Yesterday! Yesterday!  
Yesterday! Yesterday!

This time, I'm sorry  
This time, I'm sorry  
This time, this time, I'm sorry for this time  
This time, this time, I'm sorry  
This time I'm sorry!

Will you, Will you love me tomorrow?  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?  
Will you, Will you be here tomorrow?  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?

Will you? [x6]  
So Will You?  
Will you? [x6]

Again everyone applauded but Kagome still remained the loudest of them all.

Or maybe it's because I'm sitting right next to her, I can't tell.

"Okay, now our last group is Kagome and her boys playing long way to happy by Pink!"

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu all ran to the stage, Miroku threw Kagome a microphone.

Standing up she walked over to an empty table that was set out in the middle of the cafeteria, carefully she climbed on top of it making sure that she wasn't going to fall before standing.

"If you're a woman then put your hand up, please."

"Okay, good. Now look around the room" I scanned the Cafeteria, everyone in the school was packed in here, since no one dares to miss a lunch time performance. Hundreds of hands were up.

"Do you know that on average one of three women worldwide are victims of abuse. Whether it is sexual, emotional, physical, or any other form there is. That average says that one out of every three girls with their hands up will be abused in some way during their lifetime and that's just the women in this room, a small number that adds on to the billion that are abused each year..."

_One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

The room was silent as the song came to an end, ages seemed to pass before everyone broke out into applause, whistling, screaming, you name it they did it all.

I was the quietest one of all, sitting there, silent in the crowd.

Kagome's Pov

So this is a small part of what it's like to be famous? To be standing before hundreds of people as they cheer for you, screaming your name, screaming for more, that sort of thing. The sudden rush of energy that seemed to be radiating from everyone was overwhelming, I wanted to jump, scream, and run until I couldn't move anymore. It made me want to get going and do something productive.

I never understood how bands had so much energy when they perform, but now I know that they get their energy from the crowd, they absorb it to keep going.

"Kagome, that was amazing!" Sango jumped on me almost knowing us off the table I seemed to be glued to in some funny way.

"That was simply amazing I expect great things from you guys!" The words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. The music teacher must have overdosed on happy pills or something.

After a while everything died down, I was back in my school uniform, and lunch went on as usual. Inuyasha was quiet I guess I can't blame him. I practically bit his head off, but he was asking for it.

"Come on mute man, we need to get going" I muttered tugging on the collar of his shirt.

He looked at me, raising a brow in question, I rolled me eyes, seriously is he that stupid?

"Fine, if you want to miss P.E. again feel free I'll just inform the teacher of your absence. Save you the trouble."

"I know what you were talking about, but where did mute man come from?"

"Hey, it's better than what I call your brother"

The chatter at our table died on the spot, if it wasn't for the fact that we were in a cafeteria you probably could have heard crickets chirping.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by my comment and everyone's gaze. Seriously, I would have lost it by now, with everyone staring at me like I had two heads. Yeah, I would be pissed.

_Nosy little fuckers they all are _would be my train of thought too.

"What do you call Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

_OO Rin's interested?_

"I'll tell you later" I grinned, sadly Sesshomaru still refused to give us any kind of reaction.

Oh well, I should know better by now.

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha grabbed my arm pulling me away I forcefully freed myself from his grasp.

"What you can tug on me but I can't tug on you, that isn't fair."

"Listen boy, I'm not one to be dragged around, if you wish to keep your hands then keep them to yourself."

"Oh, so now you're threatening me?"

"I'm a no contact person."

"I seem to be the only one you have a problem with Kagome… we could be friends yah know."

I didn't say anything as Inuyasha walked off towards the gym, "you're not the only one Inuyasha" I whispered before following. He didn't seem to hear me, but I guess it doesn't really matter.

* * *

"Hachi I asked for 50 good pushups, is that really asking too much?" The gym teacher Mr. Hiten yelled in frustration for what seemed to be the millionth time. Seriously, yelling isn't going to get him any results. Not everyone is physically fit to do 50 pushups. It's the second day of P.E. for crying out loud! Someone needs to give Mr. Hiten a chill pill.

"I'll do them for him, Sir." Everyone stopped what they were doing. Why does that happen whenever I say something? Seriously!

"Higurashi, come here." Happily getting up from the bleachers I ran over to the raccoon demon and Mr. Hiten.

"Why, Higurashi do you want to do the rest of Hachi's pushups for him?"

Is he for real?

"The guy can hardly pick himself up off the ground, his arms are practically Jell-O, come on Sir I've sat more than I've done anything else in this class it would be nice to know that I'm doing something. Besides, no matter how much you yell at him and tell him he's going to fail it's obvious that you're not getting another pushup out of him."

"Hachi report to Higurashi's spot on the bleachers"

I don't think I've seen him move so fast. It took him about a second to reach the bleachers.

"Okay Higurashi, 25 pushups and then report to Takashi's team."

I froze at his words, "Is there a problem Higurashi?"

"No sir" I muttered, _except for the fact that Inuyasha isn't all that happy with me right now. I'm really not looking forward to receiving a basketball in the face._

Not wanting to be questioned further I began doing pushups, "those are very good Higurashi."

Nodding I continued deciding that it was best not to say anything.

"Very good Higurashi now you can report to Takashi."

Sighing I jogged to the other side of the gym. No use arguing.

"Good we got someone else, you're in Kags"

I raised a brow, wondering where Kags came from.

"You got to make things fair"

_Yeah, Yeah I get it mute man._

* * *

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a second" _Great, today went from shit to ok and now it's turning to shit again._

Slowly, and painfully turning around I looked up at Hojo. "Can you make this quick, I don't want to be late for class."

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight."

Is he really stupid enough to be asking me out?

"As in a date?"

"Well… yeah."

Okay something's seriously wrong with his brain.

"Sorry but I have plans tonight, besides stranger danger."

"But Kagome"

"No Hojo now leave me alone."

_Can someone please tell me what the hell is wrong with all of the guys in this school! Honestly, they're grabby, annoying, persistent bastards. _

_But they're okay, well some of them at least._

_How the hell does that work?_

_Whatever, I don't care, why should I? _

"Kagome, can you please take a seat."

"Oh, sorry"

I didn't even notice that I was in class, let along just standing there.

"Okay now please open to page 15 in your books. I want you to read the first two chapters, tomorrow I want a page summary for each chapter, and the questions at the end of each chapter answered."

_Lovely, the second day of school and they're already shoving work down our throats. Oh well._

Class passed by in a blur, the only sound in the room was the sound of pages being turned. Nothing really special or exciting…

* * *

"Kagome, we're all here now so please tell us why you were practically late for school and acting weird all day."

Wow, and I was expecting Sango to be the first one to question me, not Rin.

"Well… I was really going to show you."

They all stared at me, confused. Sighing I pulled a pink piece of paper out of my pocket. Unfolding it carefully I slid it across the coffee table so that each of them could see it.

Sango was the first one to grab it, "Kagome… this is a purification permission slip form a judge." She whispered in shock.

"I know. Myoga dropped it off right before I left for school"

Kagura grabbed the paper from Sango, reading it carefully.

"Rape" was all she said before passing it on.

"That's only one." I pulled five more identical papers from my pocket, unfolding them and handing them to my friends.

"I purified them before the judge gave me permission, that's the problem. I purified them last night."

"Wait, Kaggy, how did you know what was"

"Myoga" Ayame said, cutting Kanna off, "is Kagome's personal family detective. He can only take on cases that involve a Higurashi."

* * *

So um yeah, that's what I have. Not much, like I said I was frustrated because I had to rewrite everything.


	3. A bit out of the ordinary

Hey everyone! I'm alive… well hardly, but still. Summer really takes the energy right out of you. I've been in zombie mode for the past few days, a few overly boring days.

I've also been job hunting lately and let me tell you it's a pain in the butt!

Also, so you all know once I get a job it will take even longer to post chapters because I have to take as many hours as I can get even if it means working two jobs.

Honestly, I don't think it's worth the wait, especially if you think that something amazing is going to happen at the end. If it ever makes it to the end, I'll probably have people sending me angry messages until the second story gets going if it ever gets that far…

Okay, I've said enough now ^_^

Anyways!

Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone!

**kittychic0895****- **Sorry I didn't get back to you on the whole pink slip thing sooner. Basically, purification is the death sentence for demons and when a Judge of the demon race sentences a demon to purification they fill out a pink piece of paper. This is usually sent to a priestess in the area stating that they are to hunt down the demon and purify it. So pretty much what happened is that a judge sent six purification papers to Kagome, but she had already purified the demons, acting in self defense. Because she hadn't received the purification papers when she purified the demons she can have her powers taken away. I hope that makes more sense… o.0

I know I'm slow. T_T

I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"Hey Ayame, wait up!" sighing, I stopped in place. Why, I have no idea it's not like Koga can't catch up even if I keep walking, something just brought me to stop and wait for him. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get to school, I mean, its school… _who cares about school? _Stupid question, because I do, in fact I love school.

"What are you doing?" I eyed him suspiciously we haven't talked much since our argument. Not much meaning not at all and now here he is, I'm guessing wanting to walk to school together, _because that went so well last time…_ "I want to talk to you about the tribe meeting that's going to be held this weekend." I rolled my eyes _did he forget that we have completely different opinions on these things? Oh well, at least he'll be talking to me._

I gave him one last glance before I began walking again Koga walking along beside me not saying a word.

_I thought he wanted to talk, sounds like he has so much to say. _

"I want to know what you think about that priestess."

"Wh-what?"

"You know, the Tribe council is calling everyone together because six of our men were purified."

"Yeah, I know everyone's been talking about it." I muttered. _Damn! I forgot that Koga's practically going to know everything since he's the son of one of the Tribe council members. _

"The priestess didn't have permission from a judge but she purified them anyways." I added quickly, hoping he wouldn't get into 'that'.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

_Grreeaatt, just fucking great! Stupid crushes send them all to hell! I should have just kept walking and ignored him. Why, why am I so stupid?_

"What about that?" I tried to make the topic sound unimportant as in we shouldn't get into deep conversation about it.

Koga missed that, obviously.

"What do you think should be done about it?"

"What do you mean?"

_Now he has my attention…_

"We are required to attend the meeting but in the presence of the adults, especially the elders our opinions are unlikely to be called upon, so what do you think?"

"Well they were trying to rape her … the priestess was just defending herself."

He nodded, not saying anything for a while.

"My father tells me that she pleaded guilty, for purification without a Judge's approval, even though at the time a Judge was signing the purification papers for those six, and they were addressed to her."

"Yeah, I know" he looked at me questioningly, "my mother was her escort" I quickly added. Making sure he was suspicion free I continued "I think we should ignore her plea though."

"Why?" Koga seemed shocked by my sudden statement, no surprise there though.

"Well, it's been what a bit over a month since that happened and we're just having a meeting on it this weekend, which would make it a month and two weeks, maybe? If it was so important all this would have happened sooner. Besides it's not like the priestess went on some purification rampage or anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is that they were sentenced to purification at the time anyways. Whether she had the papers in her possession or not it still would have happened and she would have been the one to do it."

"So you're saying that it would have happened anyways so why does it matter?"

I nodded, waiting for him to lash out and tell me that I'm an idiot for thinking such a thing, or something like that, but he remained silent.

Koga seemed to have gone off in his own little world I have to admit I've never seen him so… thoughtful.

The idea of Koga spending so much time thinking scares me a bit I never took him to be big on the whole 'thinking' process. He seems to be more of the type that likes to just go and get things done and over with instead of pondering on how he's actually going to accomplish just that.

"I see what you're saying, and with the fact that she was acting in defense and has a history with this type of stuff you could actually hold a good word in for her."

"What do you mean that she has a history with this type of stuff?"

_Is it possible that Koga knows something about Kagome that I don't know? That none of us know…_

"Yeah, she had a case with the tribe council a couple years back, she didn't purify anyone that time, she couldn't her sister was in on it and made a special drink called Izumo, which was named after the man who can create replicas of Midoriko's jewel the Shikon no Tama. It's known that the drink Izumo neutralizes ones spiritual powers for a certain amount of time. So the priestess couldn't defend herself."

"Was she raped?" The words felt strange on my tongue, as if such a question couldn't apply to Kagome.

"No, they were caught before they could actually do anything but they did beat her up pretty good."

"I see." The rest of our walk was silent, and for that I'm thankful.

"Ayame!" Sango shouted as we walked by, "I'll see yah later Koga" I muttered running over to my friends who were sitting at a table out in front of the food court.

"Why aren't you guys over with Inuyasha and the others?" I asked taking a seat between Kagura and Kanna.

"Sango's mad at Miroku" Kagome giggled smiling widely as Sango gave her the famous 'I just killed you five times in my head and if you keep it up I will actually kill you' look.

"Anyways" Rin interrupted, "you and Koga are together again." _Thanks Rin, way to make it sound like we're dating._

"We were just talking about the Tribe council meeting this weekend. That's all." I grumbled, not liking the direction of this conversation. No one knows about my crush on Koga, then again it's not like I've made it obvious…

_As if that would ever actually happen_

"Oh, what's going on with that anyways?" Kagura slid her drawing into her folder, expecting this to turn into a conversation. Suddenly I felt tired, I didn't want to talk about the meeting, I wanted to sit and think about what Koga told me about Kagome and Kikyou.

"Um, Kagome isn't your third music performance this Friday?" Sango questioned taking the topic away from me.

"Yeah" Kagome sighed playing with the water bottle in her hands.

Kagura's Pov

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll see you guy's later." She waved to the group of girls she was talking to before turning to me, smiling widely.

"What's up?"

I offered a small smile in return "Nothing much, I just… I wanted to talk for a bit before break ended."

"Okay, where to?"

I lead her to a hall glad to see that it was empty.

"Um… well I-"

"This is about Sesshomaru, isn't it?"

Sighing I gave her a small nod, leaning against the lockers I slid down to the floor, Kagome sat next to me.

_It's so strange, how she always knows what someone wants to talk about before they say anything. She's so… grown up for 15 then again that's what I respect about her more than anything. It's insane…_

"Kagura?"

"Oh yeah… well I'm sure you already know that… I like him, a lot."

She nodded encouraging me to continue.

"Well… I, I just don't know Kagome. I mean, I do like him I mean there is something about him… It makes me feel safe, you know. Like when I'm in his presence I know that if anything were to happen he would protect me if it came down to that. But despite that small feeling of security that I feel around him I can't ignore a stronger vibe that I get. One that sends shivers down my spine, as if warning me not to cross the line. He's always so cold towards everyone it's hard to figure him out. His eyes are a fortress not even his voice gives anything away and he always gets right to the point. No walks in the park. I can't even imagine Sesshomaru walking through a park!" I laughed quietly to myself at the last part, _Sesshomaru in a park, that'd be a sight to see._

"Wait, where's the problem?"

Sighing I played with my hands. It seems so normal though so weird talking to Kagome about these things. I tell her everything. But now that she's in my school, it continues to remind me of how much younger she is and in times how much we rely on her without thinking about the fact that she knows just as much if not less than we do. But it's hard to always remember those things when she's so much more mature than she should be. I should be the one she's coming to seeing that I am in fact the oldest one and yet it's the other way around.

Ironically Kagome's the youngest one too. Whoever said that wisdom comes with old age seriously needs to be questioned. It seems like wisdom comes with youth these days.

"I'm not exactly sure but I don't think that he notices me and I… I don't know how to make him notice me."

"Kagura, you two have been friends for years, I'm sure that he notices you."

"No Kagome, I don't think that he notices me the way that I notice him… I mean the feeling I get, as if I'm crossing a line, it's there, it's real, and I think it's true."

"Kagura" she placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly, her expression soft, "This isn't really a problem, just another part of life that's hard to accept. I'm sorry… I wish I could do something to help. Maybe things will change, I can't say but there isn't much you can do. You can't make someone like you. Like I said, he notices you and the only one that can make him notice you the way that you notice him is him. You can't do anything to change that. But you can be there for him and continue to be his friend."

Giving my shoulder one final squeeze she stood, offering me a small smile before walking down the hall, leaving me with the echo of her retreating footsteps and my thoughts…

_She's right._

_It's Kagome of course she's right…_

"Hey, what are you doing down there alone?"

Startled I looked up, "Oh, hey Bank."

"Hey, and you didn't answer my question."

"Being alone… I guess." I muttered rolling my eyes. Bank sat down next to me, "now what are you doing sitting on the ground?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, I don't know okay" I rolled my eyes again _he can be so immature sometimes._

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know." _It is humorous though._

"Fill me in on what this magical thing is that 'you don't know'"

"Um… I don't know why I'm sitting on the ground?"

"Tell me more."

"You're a dork, you know that."

"Well" he began standing up "I'd rather be a dork than almost late for my physics class." With that the bell rang and students began filling the hall.

"Crap!" I hissed jumping up.

Rin's Pov

"Miss…" I whispered, sending Kagome a questioning glance as we stood in our empty class eyeing the lady sitting behind the teacher's desk, who happens to be crying.

_We came to class early because?_

As mean as that may sound I'm not big on the whole waterworks thing. Life's too short to spend it crying.

"Miss are you okay?" Kagome's expression probably mirrored my own right now we were both confused… neither of us really knew what to do.

"I'm alright" whipping the tears away she straightened herself up, "I'm your substitute for today."

On no, overly emotional substitutes are always a bad thing, usually the class ends with them running out of the room bawling because, well let's face it… teenagers can be mean, really mean.

"I bet you two are wondering why I was crying, oh silly me." She laughed a bit, offering us a smile.

"You see I was good friends with the teacher of this class and I haven't seen her in forever, she called me on break to see how I was doing and I just got emotional about the whole thing."

"I got it!"

"Kagome, I'm standing right next to you, no need to yell" I scolded, her words still ringing in my ears.

"Sorry Rin" she smiled sheepishly, turning a shade of red, "I'm inspired though, I have at least one song to sing on Friday!"

"Excuse me?" we both turned to look at the teacher.

I forgot that she was there…

"Sorry, Miss. I'm in music and I have a performance this Friday but I've been having a hard time deciding what songs to sing, and you've inspired me!"

Yup, that's it. Kagome's lost it, completely lost it.

"Rin, go get Sesshomaru, he's in physics with Kagura."

"What, Kagome why do I-" and she's gone.

Great.

Giving the teacher a quick apologetic smile I quickly began my journey to the Physics class.

My adventure through the halls went by fast with little to no encounter with any other students they were all in class, mentally preparing themselves for the lecture to come if it already hasn't begun.

I don't know how long I stood outside the Physics room. Seconds seemed like minutes, and well anything past that seemed even longer.

_Come on Rin, you can do this… it's just Sesshomaru. _I gulped, yeah right, just Sesshomaru. How can it 'just' be Sesshomaru, I mean… its Sesshomaru for crying out loud!

There's no 'just' Sesshomaru about him.

_Kagome's going to kill you if you don't hurry._

I don't know which sounds scarier, summoning Sesshomaru for Kagome or facing Kagome's wrath because it's taking me forever.

_But Sesshomaru's not scary… Kagome is._

Problem solved.

The metal door knob felt like ice in my hands, numbing away my nervousness, just like Sesshomaru's eyes. A frozen land of nothing painted amber, mysterious, and beautiful. Better yet the second I catch a glimpse of those cold emotionless amber orbs they numb away the nervousness I feel every morning when I wake up for school. Because every morning I know that at some point within the seven hours we spend here I'll be in his presence.

Realizing that I was standing in the hall, holding the door knob to the physics room, intently starring at it as if expecting it to turn the color of Sesshomaru's eyes though it's not entirely my fault for waiting for such an impossible thing to happen, it's the door knobs fault. I quickly opened it. Hoping that no one witnessed that seemingly never-ending moment, last thing I need is someone going around telling everyone that I'm an idiot or something along those lines. Who knows what kind of chaos that would bring…?

Every head in the room turned to face me and the nervousness rose up again with the loss of the coldness that numbed it away, I almost wished that I had kept hold of the usually seen as useless, silver knob. Though without them we would be screwed when it came to opening doors, or keeping them shut, no one really takes time to think about that.

No one obviously seems to take the time to think about how evil those little things are either. How could it give me enough confidence to actually open the door to a full classroom, with intentions of interrupting the teacher's lesson, and then take that confidence away as soon as it's needed most… sounds like an evil scheme to me.

"Um, Sesshomaru's needed in the music room, something about his group's performance this Friday." I managed to say without stuttering. My words swallowed by everyone's silence.

_Yeah! Way to not sound like a moron! Go me!_

"Ah, Sesshomaru it is looks like you'll be working on the project on your own then." The teacher finally said, relief washing over me.

_Well my job here is done… _I turned to head back to class where a very emotional teacher waits, allowing the feeling of 'mission accomplished' to surge through me I put a little bounce in my steps as I began my journey back. Not caring about the fact that I will, more likely than not have to deal with a crap load of 'extra homework' bestowed upon anyone present in class today.

"Rin, wait." Those words, those two perfect words had me freeze in place, mid-step and all.

With both feet on the ground I spun around only to see Sesshomaru rushing towards me, books in hand.

"I'll walk you"

Gasps and whispers filled the room the very second those words left his mouth, blood rushing to my cheeks I focused on the ground hoping to hide my embarrassment.

Suddenly I was aware that he was very close, maybe even too close, or well in more appropriate Sesshomaru terms 'closer than I've ever seen him get to anyone before' seeing that two feet away is normally 'too close' for him.

"Don't" he whispered gently tilting my chin up, our faces only inches apart and his body almost covering mine completely…

Of the whole time that I've known Sesshomaru I've never had any sort of physical contact with him, not a hand shake, or a high five, none of the usual gestures that even complete strangers take part in. I've never even thought of it but here now with the light touch of his hand below my chin setting my blood on fire and making my heart race. Which I'm more than sure that he can hear if not then I'm sure he can at least feel it.

Maybe even both?

I don't know but it didn't matter, my embarrassment didn't matter, nothing did except for the warmth that radiated from his body it was just me, him, and the walls that seemed to crumble all around us due to one bold movement.

Time could freeze long enough to last a lifetime and I wouldn't care for what would be lost because one coherent thought, one small part of reality, the truth echoed through my mind and there was no getting around it.

Eventually this moment, this so un-Sesshomaru like gesture would end and he would step back, the ruins of the walls that he holds up to hide behind would fall back into place and he would go back to being unreadable, cold, and more confusing than ever.

We would be right back to where we were seconds before this the only difference would be that I'd have more to think about at night and I would probably lose sleep due to the confusion he seems to cause, which is a lot for it being unintentional.

"Rin, it's really you!" Shaking my head desperate to clear my thoughts I realized two things, one being that Sesshomaru had shut the door to his physical class, thankfully, so that no one witnessed that. The second thing I noticed was that we weren't alone in the hall and an all too familiar figure was making its way towards us fast.

"Shippo, how's my favorite little cousin!" I chirped jumping on the little fox demon all previous thoughts thrown to the back of my mind.

"Hey! Get off of me and I'm not that little."

Giggling I released him from what Kagome calls my 'hug of death.'

"When did you get here, does Kanna know you're here, why aren't you in class?"

"Whoa, slow down, one at a time."

"Sorry."

"No worries. Now, I transferred today, Kanna does not know that I'm here, and I just got directions to my class. Why aren't you in class?"

_Nosy little butt he is. _

"I was asked to get Sesshomaru for his music class."

For the first time Shippo took in Sesshomaru's presence, his eyes going wide as he starred up at the demon.

Yeah, he's intimidating, more intimidating than any guard dog, that's for sure.

I'd hate to run into him in a dark alley.

"Well, I need to get to class, I'll meet you and the others tomorrow outside the food court, ok?"

"Okay, see yah Shippo."

I smiled as the little fox demon ran off it's nice to know that I'm taller than someone at least. Though Shippo almost has me, he's still an inch or so off.

"Cousin?" Sesshomaru questioned as we began walking.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, a movement I've picked up from observing Inuyasha. It was just as I thought everything was back to what one would call normal. Well somewhat, Sesshomaru didn't seem to shy away as much as I thought he would.

"Adopted"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

He gave me a questioning look, which I returned.

_Two can play at this game._

"I see." He muttered as if reading my mind.

"You do."

"I guess I do."

"Well that's a relief."

"What's a relief?"

"I don't know."

_Weird, completely, unexpected, absolutely, loving every second, hell yeah!_

I swore that Sesshomaru's lips twitched, he caught onto my little game. I wasn't expecting him to go along with it, I was expecting it to be a complete fail and end in silence, on my part awkward silence, but at least I was expecting it.

It really sucks when awkward silence sneaks up on you then it always makes everything seem ten times worse.

This just proves that he's not as cold and emotionless as everyone else thinks he is… and I seem to be the only one that sees the warmth behind his facade.

The only one that sees's the walls he uses to hide behind that appear invisible to everyone else.

Sesshomaru isn't trying to hide himself from the world, he's a demon he doesn't need to do that. He's trying to keep his image up, to make sure that those around him remember that he is a demon. Someone you don't want to mess with. He's someone that demands respect and holds power. There are no tricks, no double crossing, and such things will not be dismissed as if it's okay.

Such actions will not be tolerated.

They're not acceptable.

Take your pick. It's obvious I don't why no one else sees this.

Sometimes nice guys get screwed over. Not saying that all guys need to be emotionless cold hearted (at times jerks) to be taken seriously or get anywhere in life, but every now and then you have to be an ass, a bitch, whichever.

There are times in life in which the moment calls for it.

Sesshomaru is just embracing it in a different, less bastard-ish way.

Bringing you the daily Sesshomaru Takashi, seriously it's not hard to figure out.

"Do you want to come with me to the music room, or go back to class?" I looked up completely shocked for a number of reasons to see a smirking Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru… smirking…. Is it possible?_

"I believe you owe me a 16 word answer."

_Crud! He's beating me at my own game._

"Sure, I would love to go to the music room with you, class is boring anyways."

"So, how was that, good enough for you, huh?"

His lips twitched, this time I was sure of it. The smirk was gone but knowing that he was fighting them off was satisfying. I could live with that.

* * *

"Kagome, come on you can't think of anything else?" I sighed, searching for shapes in the ceiling. It's normal for Kagome to have a hard time deciding what to sing, but this is insane and if Jakotsu keeps whining like that I think I'm going to scream.

"No, I don't always want to be the only one singing, I think Miroku should be able to sing too, since he was the singer before me. But all of the songs with boy and girl parts seem to be 'we're in love' or 'this is a one night stand' songs and sorry but I am not singing a song like that with Miroku."

"I don't blame you" Bankotsu muttered, I sat up giving him a questioning look, he just winked at me.

Bankotsu seems to be the flirty big brother type. The flirting is obvious and a bit expected he is a guy after all. The big brother-ness about him is a bit harder to see but it's there. He hovers over you a second longer than everyone else to make sure that you're actually okay and not just hiding behind a smile, but he doesn't hover long enough to be considered motherly. Therefore, you get the big brother in him, which is nice because it leaves no room for his flirty side to be taken seriously.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Miroku whined, making bank chuckle.

"Sorry Miroku, but I'm on the same boat as them."

"Oh, thanks Rin, it's nice to know that someone loves me."

"Rin, why are you even here?" Okay, forget screaming, I'm going to punch that jerk, it's against my morals to hit guys without cause since most guys don't hit girls, but Jakotsu seems to be an exception.

"I invited her."

"Yes, we get that, but why she's no help."

Sesshomaru growled in response giving Jakotsu a deadly glare. I couldn't help the feeling that overcame me in that instant, I felt weightless, I was floating, there was nothing holding me down, in that moment gravity had failed me. It let me go unable to hold me down for a second longer.

I just kept getting higher and higher.

No one else may understand why but to me it's as clear as day.

I felt lighter than air and insanely happy as what could be classified as a terrifying growl emitted from Sesshomaru because he was defending me, of all people.

_That's three completely unexpected things in one day. _

_Three completely out of normal character things in one day… _

_Seriously, what girl wouldn't be happy?_

"Hey, Jakotsu back off with the attacks, please. I don't appreciate it, just because you're insecure doesn't mean you have to go and be an ass to my friend. Besides, in case you haven't noticed you haven't been of much help."

Kagome's sharp tone brought everyone out of their trance and sent me hurdling back into reality, where gravity actually never failed you. She seemed to be the only one unaffected by Sesshomaru's growl. Bankotsu and Miroku were still in a state of shock and Jakotsu looked like he was about to cry.

The tension that filled the air between the three was driving me insane and it's been about what… 30 seconds?

"Maybe I should go."

"No, Jakotsu can go I don't think we're going to be practicing anything else anyways." There was no room left for arguing. I felt bad, seeing that Bankotsu was the one to speak up after all he is Jakotsu's brother.

"See yah gorgeous" Jakotsu pretty much sang in a mocking tone while getting up to leave.

Normally I would have shrugged it off, or turned the tables taking it as a compliment.

You know the kind of reactions that piss people off especially when it's the exact opposite of what they're looking for.

But it wasn't just any mocking tone it was 'the' mocking tone.

The kind of tone that (usually) preppy girls use when covering up a rude comment with a compliment, like, "oh I love the dress you're wearing, that shade of green is definitely your color." Insert the mocking tone, and what they're really saying is, "I can't believe you're wearing that in public, you look like a pile of shit with legs."

It was that tone, the one that you can't ignore, the one that when used is expected to be taken as a compliment, or just shrugged off, as an attempt to piss someone off. But doing either of those things aren't going to get the job done, no there is only one way to piss someone off who use's that tone, and it's to say something back.

"Bye bye beautiful" I sang in the same exact tone just as Jakotsu was about to walk out the door. He stopped, his back facing the room, and he made no movements that indicated he would be turning around or leaving anytime soon.

He just froze in place.

I either sent myself to my doom, or opened an old wound.

Whichever one it was, no idea, Kagome didn't give me a chance to figure it out because before anyone could say anything she tackled me to the ground, screaming "thank you Rin, you're my inspiration" at the top of her lungs.

Kami, I love my sister, but I love my hearing as well.

"I'm guessing you thought of a song?" Miroku sounded hopeful he was probably just as annoyed as Jakotsu with the whole song block thing.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Rin here."

"Glad I could help." I muttered deciding not to get up off the ground.

"You still need another one Kags." She sighed, obviously thinking about attacking me again. So maybe I'm just good at digging today, because the hole I've began seems to be getting deeper every time I open my mouth.

"I can't think of anything!" she screamed in frustration

"It's okay, it's what… Tuesday, you have time." I assured her, while the guys began putting their instruments away.

"Yeah" she beamed, no longer showing any signs of wanting to tackle me again.

Sango's Pov

"Miroku I swear, if you touch me again"

"Come on Sango, can you really blame me?"

"Yes, yes I can."

_Charming as he may think he is, he seriously has a death wish and I have every intention of granting it._

"Dude, this is the fifth time she's threatened you in two minutes, enough's enough don't you think?"

I grinned, "thank you Inuyasha." _At least someone has a brain._

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he did so.

"Yeah, I wanted to know how long Kagome and Hojo have been going out."

"Whoa there buddy, back up. Kagome and Hojo, the Hojo that sings Country in music?"

He nodded, obviously missing the humor of his question. _So maybe he's not as smart as I thought._

"Inu, Kagome and Hojo aren't dating."

The two starred at me in confusion, apparently Miroku wanted to know about the whole Hojo and Kagome thing as well.

I couldn't help it I burst into a fit of laughter clutching my sides, with one hand while using the other to lean against the lockers for support. I can't believe that they were stupid enough to believe that Kagome would go out with Hojo, of all people Hojo!

"Kagome would do anything to get Hojo to leave her alone he's been bugging her to go out with him since day one. Whoever said that they were dating is seriously high or just really stupid." I explained as soon as my laughter died down.

It was as if the clouds parted and they saw the light of day for the first time, their expressions went from starring as me as if I had six arms to 'oh, wow well I'm a retard' in a matter of seconds.

"I'm curious though who did you hear that from?"

"Hojo" they both muttered, grinning widely. It wasn't one of those, I feel stupid, or that's a relief grins, it was more of one of those 'when Kagome hears about this he is so dead' grins.

"I can't believe that Hojo is going around telling people that they're dating. What an idiot!" I couldn't help shouting it out. Some people stopped walking, a couple guys angrily punching a random locker.

Hey, it's not the lockers fault that their idiots, why does it have to pay for their mistake?

"He keeps saying that Kagome's his girl." Inuyasha added obviously wondering what the locker ever did to those idiots as well.

"I have to admit I was a bit worried when he told me that, Hojo is a major control freak and well Kagome doesn't seem to be one that likes to be controlled." I blinked a couple times, starring at Miroku in awe.

"What!" he hissed after a minute or so.

"Nothing, just surprised, so Hojo's a control freak huh, well this should be interesting."

* * *

"What! Hojo's telling people that I'm his girl! Sango, you better not be fucking with me!"

I smirked, plopping down on Kagome's sofa grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Kanna. Whoever thought of making some is a genius, this is better than TV by far.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I had two very confused and curious boys stop me in the hall today after last period asking about your relationship with Hojo."

Kagome instantly stopped her rant, letting the vase she was about to throw at the wall fall to the ground.

"Who"

"Inuyasha mainly but Miroku was with him and seemed just as interested after the topic was brought up."

She plopped down in the arm chair frowning. I passed the bowl on to Ayame. None of them have said a word since I mentioned Hojo.

"Why didn't they just ask me, I mean why did they have to go to you?"

"Maybe Miroku wanted to see Sango" Kanna teased elbowing me in the side.

"Whatever, I doubt that was is. I don't know, Inuyasha just saw me in the hall and flagged me down."

"So, Kagome what are you going to do, about the whole Hojo going public about you two thing."

"Gee Rin, way to make it sound like we're actually dating" Kagome muttered, making Ayame giggle.

I looked around the living room, the coffee table was flipped over on its side, there was some broken glass scattered around on the floor, and the pillows that Kagome chucked at the window were all over.

"Well, seeing that the entertainment is over I got to get home and do some homework." Kagome glared at me as I stood, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Wait!" Rin shouted pulling me back down.

"I can't believe I almost forgot I ran into Shippo in the halls today!"

_Shippo…. Goes to our school?_

"He transferred today." She clarified clearing up the confusion.

Everyone was quiet.

"So, who wants to have a sleepover at my house this Friday?"

"Wait, isn't your mom going to be home this weekend Kagome?" Kagura has a point Kagome never invites anyone over when her moms going to be home.

"Yeah, but who cares?"

"Sweet, I'm in!" Rin cheered jumping up.

A chorus of 'yeah me too' followed.

"What the hell, we need to celebrate your newly found relationship" I muttered grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"I'm not his girl." Kagome hissed but before she could make any threats a huge sadistic grin crept its way into her expression, one that would have sent chills down my spine if it were meant for me. The little light bulb that anyone could see floating above Kagome's head and shining brightly told me all that I need to know.

"Girls, I found my third song for Friday."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know it's not much I wanted it to be longer, sorry.


	4. I fail

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

So it turns out that my computer has a virus and I don't know when I'll be able to get it fixed, if my parents will even let me get it fixed.

T_T I don't know yet.

My mom seems to be enjoying the fact that I don't have my computer a little too much.

So I won't be writing anything until I get my own computer.

Sadly, I have no idea when that will be.


	5. Well, this isn't what I expected

Hello! I'm alive, well my computer is. After getting assigned about 5 different essay's within the same week my mom got my computer fixed unable to stand the fact that I was always on hers. Funny how that works. Anyways, this chapter isn't anything special just a fill in I guess, kind of like the last chapter, it might be importaint... I don't really know though Im more looking forward to what's happening in the next chapter :)

* * *

"Myoga, we've been over this a million times" I sighed, running my hands through my hair very much wanting to just rip it out to ease my frustration. I glanced at the clock, 6 A.M great we've been talking for what, five, six hours already.

"Kagome, this is important," he scolded in a very fatherly like manner, frowning at my lack of interest.

"It's been what, over a month come on Myoga, if they were so concerned about it they would have had a meeting within the week. Besides, I screwed up, so technically they're in the right to request my powers taken."

Myoga's frown deepened obviously displeased with my train of thought.

He just doesn't get it.

I'm tired of this.

I'm tired of the demon hunting, the purification, and the death, it sickens me.

Yes, it's good defense but it doesn't feel good. It… it's not like your just watching someone die, you're not just killing someone. You feel it, their fear as it rises eventually taking over body and mind. You feel their heart beating rapidly and their fatal attempts to breathe as your power blasts through them. You feel the last breath, the last heartbeat before they go limp, and you feel the nothingness as their body turns to ash.

You die with them…

You don't just have to watch them die, watch the light leave their eyes you make a connection with them an **unbreakable** connection.

It never goes away there is a special place in your heart, your soul, in your mind where they live. Where those feelings live, it's like a time machine.

At random, it will pull you back into the past and you will see them remember their name, the expression they wore, possibly them starring at you in horror, in disgust, or their eyes pleading, begging you to answer them one simple question: what the hell is happening to me?

All possible and yet at the same time it's more than that because it's true.

It's fact.

Once their feelings rise up within for whatever reason you relive the moment. You go into a world outside of reality where nothing exists but them and you and the feeling of death that fills the air pouring into your lungs, choking you. Doing everything in its power to make you wish you could just die… just like them.

It's disgusting.

Talking about it doesn't help; it doesn't do anything but make it all worse. The only way to get over it is to move on, to forget.

Some priestesses go crazy after purifying demons, they can't escape the feeling, and it sickens them to the point of insanity. It's like being trapped in the past, instead of random visits you never leave, it's one after another it just never ends.

Others in a way grow immune to it. They get to a point to where the feelings don't bother them. It becomes such a part of them that it doesn't even matter to them anymore. They just don't care.

Honestly, I would rather go insane from it than stop caring. At least if it drives me to the point of insanity it means that I care, maybe too much, but I would rather still care.

"Kagome, you're obviously not thinking! How can you say such a thing you need your powers! How else do you plan on facing Naraku?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

_I will not strangle Myoga I will not strangle Myoga._

"You haven't seen or heard anything about Naraku for months now. We have no idea where he is, so really, until we do it's not a problem. For all we know he could disappear for the rest of my life."

"Then show up and torture you're children."

_Gee, way to reassure someone Myoga._

"What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything until I find him. Besides, purifying Naraku, that's insane! It'd be easier to lock him up in jail."

_Besides I don't think that I could live with myself if I ever purified Naraku… _

"Then why don't we try that."

Ugh, Myoga is so frustrating sometimes. Not everything is as easy as he thinks.

"Okay then, you find the proof. I have looked over those cases a million times and there is no evidence connecting Naraku or anyone who knows Naraku to them. All we really know is that it was him but my word isn't enough considering my family history. So in a sense that's just as insane as purifying him and I'd really rather not purify him." I was yelling at the top of my lungs, breathing hard, and I am more than sure that my face was red from anger. It's fucking 6:10 in the morning, I haven't gotten any sleep and I haven't had anything to eat. To make it all better I'm not even ready for school.

"If you're not going to purify the bastard then what choice do you have? You have to get him somehow Kagome."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me Myoga, what the hell do you want me to do about it right now!"

My hair whipped around my face wildly and I knew that the conversation had gone too far. Closing my eyes, I focused on breathing until everything went still.

Myoga was staring at me in pure shock, _maybe I should have my powers taken away_.

"You should leave." I muttered not meeting his gaze, how could I.

He didn't say anything, just turned and walked away. The sound of the front door slamming assured me that he was gone.

I don't have time to ponder on what the hell just happened. I need to get ready for school.

I smiled, it's Friday, _the only good thing about today so far_. I hope that it will just keep getting better.

The whole thing is crazy anyways.

Kikyou, school, Naraku, the trial, all of it I don't really know when anything is going to sink in. It seems like I'm detached from my body, nothing that has or is happening really bothers me anymore. It's like I'm already becoming a zombie. Used to the way that life works. Nothing fazes me nothing really gets to me I'm starting to just get 'used' to it… I don't want to be 'used' to it.

Life is supposed to be random and fun. You're supposed to love it and hate it and want to just scream until your lungs deflate and your throat is so sore that you can't talk anymore.

But this past month or so has gone by so fast that I hardly remember anything that's happened. It's like the same old thing day after day to the point that I don't even pay attention because I'm so used to it.

Even arguing with Inuyasha has become normal. It's like we keep having the same argument over and over and over again. It just never ends.

But then again, it's not really my fault that we argue. It's his. If he wasn't so damn different and if he could be just a bit easier to understand I would be able to figure something about him out.

I don't know what role he's meant to play in this dysfunctional group we've formed and I don't want to make an enemy out of a friend, but I don't want to make a friend out of an enemy.

I can't tell which one he's going to make.

Usually I can tell friends from first meetings, like when I met Miroku, sure he was a pervert and I probably should have knocked him unconscious but I knew that he would be a valuable friend.

Inuyasha doesn't seem to tug towards the friend side, but it doesn't seem like he is against me either.

Boys, aren't they lovely?

Yeah right.

Sighing, I frowned down at my school uniform the skirt is too short for my liking. If only I were a couple sizes bigger.

_Stand tall  
Head and shoulders down  
They don't make'm like us anymore  
You failed to see that I am not your shadow  
I can be more_

_You said the world is hard to face_  
_I am your umbrella, Megan_  
_But I can keep up with it's pace_  
_If you let me go_

_I was running to see you down the line_  
_What if I've built up what was mine_  
_What if I didn't forget passion like you did_

_What if I find my purpose first_  
_What if I fulfill my life's work_  
_What if you counting on my failure made me live_

I love my ringtones.

Grabbing my phone I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome"

"Oh, Kagura, what's up?"

"Just calling to let you know that Kanna and I aren't going to be at school today Dad's taking us to visit mom, but we'll still be over later. Oh, and Inuyasha is picking you up, well got to go love you, bye!"

"WHAT"

No reply.

_What the hell! _Kagura just hung up on me and Inuyasha is taking me to school.

Great…

**Knock-knock**

Double great, that's probably Inuyasha now.

Sighing I ran down the stairs, grabbed my bag, and swung the front door open only to freeze in shock.

"Hojo… what are you doing here?" _Today just seems to be getting better and better, doesn't it?_

Who am I kidding! Why the hell is all this shit happening, is today just not my day or something?

"Kagome, I um… I was well… can I drive you to school this morning?"

Oh hell no.

"Hojo" I muttered through clenched teeth, trying my best to smile. If I succeeded then I'm more than sure that it looked forced. Then again, I doubt anything close to a smile showed in my expression.

"I'm sorry but I already have a ride, and oh look at that. HE'S here." I emphasized the 'he' part hoping Hojo would take a hint.

I really don't want him thinking that I'm dating Inuyasha, but he thinking that I like Inuyasha couldn't hurt. It's not like its true, and he might actually back off. I hope.

"Inuyasha" I beamed, slamming my door and shoving past Hojo.

"Um, hi, don't you seem a little too happy to see me." He muttered, looking from Hojo to me and back again.

I elbowed him in the ribs, smiling innocently "of course I'm happy to see you. Shall we go?"

Not giving him another second to open his big fat mouth and ruin my somewhat of a plan I marched over to his truck, about to open the door when a hand dashed out in front of me.

"I'll get that" Inuyasha smirked, opening the passenger door.

"Why thank you kind sir"

Laying it on a little too thick, yeah, I think so, but having an effect… I look back at Hojo, who seemed to be fuming, _definitely. _I smirked taking Inuyasha's outstretched hand about to climb into his truck when I was pulled back.

Hojo had me in a death grip, his hands locked tightly around my arm, holding me off to the side as if to keep me distanced from a predator.

"Kagome I can't let you go with him! He's not good for you, he doesn't respect you Kagome. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Hojo, you're hurting me now let me go before I fucking rip your balls off. If you have any" I spat venomously, trying to make him release me.

It didn't work, his grip stayed the same, and it was pissing me off.

Before I could even attempt to go through with my threat, Hojo was gone the back of Inuyasha's silver head being the only thing in sight a quiet but deadly growl the only sound that reached my ears.

"You don't fucking touch her again. Or I'll do more than rip your damn balls off."

"Inuyasha" I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it as if doing so would instantly relax him. As if such a simple movement had some sort of magical power that released the body of all tension, or just stress in general.

Spinning around Inuyasha picked me up by the waist and set me down in his passenger seat, carefully examining my arm where Hojo grabbed me.

It was red, but it's not like it's going to bruise.

Finally after deciding that I was going to live he quietly shut the door and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine and taking off.

"You know I could have handled that" I muttered avoiding looking at him, forcing my gaze on the buildings as we sped by.

"I know, but he's been pissing me off for a long time. I had to take advantage of the moment."

I smiled to myself, glad that I wasn't the only one who found Hojo annoying.

"Here" warmth filled my lap as I stared down at a plastic container. I sent Inuyasha a questioning glance he just shrugged flicking chopsticks at me.

"I'm assuming that you haven't eaten, your stomach has been growling. You may not be able to hear it but I sure as hell can." One of his ears twitched, as if meaning to prove his point.

"Um, thanks" I muttered not hesitating to dig in. Honestly, I was starving and hell if Inuyasha wants to carry ramen in his truck then that's fine with me as long as I get some. No matter how odd it is that he would do such a thing, I mean who the hell carries cooked ramen around in their back seat. Well, besides Inuyasha that is.

Exactly, no one!

But, it's food and I'm hungry so I can overlook this weirdness, just this one though. There are other things that you just can't get around. They need to be questioned, but ramen, it's harmless… I think.

Inuyasha took notice in my sudden statue figure, "what's wrong?" he sighed, as if frustrated by the fact that I stopped eating when I was literally devouring it a second ago.

"It's not poisoned…. Is it?" I asked, poking the ramen with my chopsticks.

He starred at me for a second, mouth hanging open as if questioning my sanity, which he might just be doing.

"You… you really think that I would poison my own lunch." He muttered rolling his eyes, "I can't believe you would even ask me such a thing, do you think I'm trying to kill you or something?"

I guess the whole idea of Inuyasha trying to kill me is a bit... over the top. I mean, hell he's never tried to harm me before.

I doubt he planned on somehow tricking me into eating a thing of ramen if I had already eaten breakfast…

Wait, did he say lunch.

"I'm eating your lunch!" I shrieked

"Damn girl, keep he volume down"

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware of the fact that this was your lunch." I snapped glaring at him.

What the hell does he think he's doing giving me his food as if that's just okay when he planned on eating it?

Then again… people don't really carry ramen around in their cars for the heck of it.

"What, did you think that I just carried ramen around for no apparent reason?"

I didn't say anything to that. I just closed the practically empty container.

"Wait, you're telling me that you actually thought that, what the hell. Who carries ramen around for no reason?"

"I was wondering the same thing" I mumbled starring out the window refusing to continue this conversation.

It's not my fault that I'm not thinking straight, if Myoga hadn't shown up at like midnight or so last night wanting to talk then I'd be running off of a full night's sleep and would have already eaten, therefore I'd have some fuel to burn off. But no, my life just doesn't happen like that.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling, just, that's insane though I guess it's understandable. Don't worry about the fact that it was my lunch either, okay. I don't think that I'm going to die of starvation because I miss lunch." He chuckled shaking his head as if not believing that we are actually having this conversation, honestly I can't believe it either.

I laughed quietly with him, seeing the insanity of it all. Maybe I really am just a crazy teenage girl who is in way over her head and has no idea what she's doing. Maybe I should just forget about Kikyou, Naraku, and ask that my powers be taken away on my own. Maybe what I need is to be normal instead of trying so hard to live the average high school life I should just stop trying and do what needs to be done to make it happen. No more pretending…

"So, you're good now?"

I smiled, nodding in response feeling that words would ruin this sudden realization that everything's not as okay. That I'm not as happy with my life as I thought I was. But only I can change that, only I can make it better. If I say anything this moment, this truth might shatter and I'll go back to being how I was this morning, five minutes ago, thinking everything's alright, believing that I'm on top of the world and that I can handle anything on my own no matter what life throws at me.

In truth, I can't.

But that's okay and it's that feeling that I want to capture and hold prisoner that true raw feeling that everything is okay even if it's not okay.

Damn I'm one messed up crazy bitch sometimes.

"Want to do something fun?"

I looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he caught my insanity. We're already in school what the hell could be fun enough to put that mischievous smirk on his face.

"Kikyou, want to piss her off" he grinned as if he had just solved the world's greatest mystery.

Or passed his math test, either one would do I guess.

My expression mimicked his, "hell yeah!"

Okay, so there is something in the world that we can do at school and call it fun. Fun enough to make my heart pound furiously in my chest from excitement and that is one thing that more than half of the students in this whole world can't say. I mean, who gets excited over school. I mean yeah, sure, okay it can be fun but not fun like this. No nothing compares to pissing Kikyou off.

"I take it you love messing with your sister"

"You have no idea mute man" I beamed grabbing my bag ready to jump out as soon as Inuyasha parked.

"Oh, I do Kags, I do" he turned the engine off and grabbed his stuff as well opening my door before I even had a chance to reach for the handle.

"So, what's the plan?" Honestly, I have no idea what we're going to do that will drive Kikyou to the point of insanity. I mean it's not like I'm going to be hanging all over Inuyasha like a slut and he's definitely not hanging all over me.

"I think we just accomplished our mission" he grinned, a lopsided grin, nodding in Kikyou's general direction.

I looked over at her only to see my sister fuming like no other. I don't think I've ever seen her this pissed before. Who knew showing up to school with Inuyasha could be so… so effective.

I might have to do it more often.

I waved giving her my biggest smile while following Inuyasha over to our friends.

"You two look like you just conquered the world, mind to let us in on how you did it?" Bank asked scooting over for Inuyasha and me to sit.

"Kikyou" we declared in unison unable to stop smiling.

Rin, Sango, and Ayame gave me knowing looks. Obviously getting what we meant seeing that they love pissing her off just a much.

Sesshomaru appeared to not pay any attention to the conversation, too busy 'secretly' observing Rin.

I couldn't help but smile even more it's so obvious that he likes her and it's funny to see Sesshomaru suck so badly at something he should be a pro at.

Miroku, Jakotsu, Koga, and bank just shrugged seeming pleased with our answer.

So maybe today actually is going to be a good day "Hey Bitch get away from my man!"

I sighed, _or maybe not._ Turning around I came face to face with Kikyou and her group of sluts.

"Last time I checked he wasn't yours" I hissed.

Wow, majorly sounding like a protective girlfriend, not good.

"Listen, I don't care what he, you, or anyone else thinks he's mine. Mine only."

I was about to say something back when Kikyou did the only thing she could ever do to piss me off, majorly piss me off.

"I'm telling mom" the guys chuckled at what might have appeared to them as childish behavior, but it wasn't.

"Why so she can try and fuck him too" I spat, completely disgusted.

They're so alike. It's easy to believe that they're mother and daughter.

Kikyou grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled as hard as she could causing me fall flat on my butt. Dusting myself off I stood up spitting on her before punching her in the nose.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, the principal will see you now" the lady sitting behind the desk pointed to a door in the back, sighing I slowly walked into the room, sitting down in the chair across from Mr. Nano.

"So, Higurashi, mind telling you why you're here today" he squeaked though we both know the answer to that.

"Because I beat the shit out of my sister" I muttered rolling my eyes. Like this is supposed to make me feel guilty or something.

"Please, no swearing Higurashi. Now, that is correct. Would you mind telling me why you" he paused clearing his throat "broke her nose, cracked four of her ribs, and blasted her with a spiritual blast?"

I sighed again. _Why can't we just get on with this? Besides she has 20 other ribs to use, four ain't so bad._

"Because she was picking a fight and I gave her one" He seemed unpleased with my response but didn't say anything about my answer.

"Yes, well she may have picked the fight but you're not the one on their way to the hospital, now are you?"

"No, obviously she picked a fight with the wrong person" Geez can this guy get any more annoying?

"Uh huh, I see well I'm sorry to say but we can't have you on our school premises if you're going to be a threat to the students around you. So for now I will put you on three weeks suspension, and if after that you cannot control yourself then I will have no choice but to expel you. Do I make myself clear Higurashi?"

"Crystal"

"Good, now go ahead and clear out your locker, you won't need it for a while."

I was just about to stand when my music teacher (forgot her name… if she ever had one) came bursting in.

"Mr. Nano! I am fully aware of this girls actions but she has a performance tonight and if you don't let her participate then it will not only affect her grade but her classmates grades as well seeing that her whole group is graded based on their performance. She may have been irresponsible but they have not been and to fail them because of the misbehavior of one student is unacceptable. I will not allow it!" She was breathing hard hell I would be too if I said that all at once.

Mr. Nano was quiet for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Very well, Higurashi, you have the rest of the day to clean out your locker and you may report back on campus to practice and perform. But after today there will be consequences if you come to school before your three weeks is up, do I make myself clear?"

I nodded not really sure of what the hell is going on.

I followed my teacher out of the room and down the empty halls, seeing that everyone else was in class by now.

"I don't think that what you did is completely wrong Kagome. Inuyasha told me about the whole thing. Otherwise I would have had no idea that you were in the office. Next time though, try to wait until you and your sister are at home before you two get into a brawl. I'd hate to see you expelled."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to watch myself from now on" I beamed, glad to see that she wasn't scolding me in any way.

"I sure hope so" with that she headed back to her class, probably to prepare for tonight's performance.

* * *

"Kagome, there you are"

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be in class?" I scolded playfully gently pushing him aside so that I could open my locker.

His ears dropped when he noticed that I was clearing it out.

"They didn't expel you, did they?"

"No, they didn't I just got three weeks suspension after tonight's performance."

He nodded and continued to watch me clean out my locker. It wasn't weird, it wasn't creepy, and for some odd reason I wasn't upset. Even though today hasn't exactly been what I expected, it's okay oddly enough.

"I'm sorry."

Stopping what I was doing I looked at him, completely confused. _What is he sorry for, he didn't do anything wrong…_

As if reading my mind Inuyasha continued "it was my idea and because of that you and Kikyou got in a fight."

I laughed, not believing this. Oh, the conversations we have are so weird.

"Inuyasha" I managed between my laughter "I don't blame you at all. Sure today may be a day straight from hell but it seems to be a pretty good day. Got to tell Hojo off beat up Kikyou and I still get to perform tonight. I would say that it's been quite interesting, wouldn't you?"

He smiled it was a small smile but still a smile.

"Yeah, I would."

Again we were greeted by silence but it was comfortable silence we don't need words and that's what makes Inuyasha okay. More okay than he was yesterday, last week, hell the first time I met him. It's all going to be okay and I have a feeling that we're going to get along great he's finally going somewhere. It doesn't exactly feel like a friend, but it's something and it's not bad. So I'm not going to question it.

* * *

"What's this?" I stopped looking back from Sango to Rin who were standing in my way.

I shifted the bowl of ramen in my hands uneasily not sure what to do with it out in the open. It's a known fact that I never actually eat lunch at school. Either way you look at it doing so costs money and well… when you have bills to pay and shit like that you can't waste it on things like buying lunch when you can just wait to go home and eat food that you've already paid for.

"This is for Inuyasha" I said, sounding more sure than I actually was.

I felt nervous hell I have a right to feel nervous. I mean the other day we were arguing over every little thing and today I'm buying him lunch. Well, more like replacing his lunch but they don't know that. Again, my gaze went from one to the other in hope to catch a glimpse of what was running through those minds of theirs.

"Oh, well then he and Miroku decided to eat out in the court yard." Rin beamed, Sango nodded in agreement and they let me pass.

_What the hell was that all about… then again I don't want to know, do I?_

At least their information proved useful sure enough Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting at a table in the courtyard, mindlessly blabbing about girls I bet.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku questioned spotting me first. Though one would think that Inuyasha would have picked my sent up the second I walked through the doors and out into the court yard. Some great Inu demon he is.

"Business" I muttered sitting down next to Inuyasha and sliding the bowl of ramen over. He starred at it for a moment as if not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Well, I guess that solves your lunch problem" Miroku chirped grinning widely as if this is the most exciting thing that's happened in the history of our existence and he gets to be the great witness.

"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered his ears lying flat against his head.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I demanded more than asked, since there's no fucking reason for him to be unhappy. Hell, the guy has food in front of him. Most guys jump at the sight of food and devour it. Not stare at it as if one small portion of food just destroyed their whole world.

Poof, gone, no more world and all because of some ramen I mean seriously, it's not going to kill him.

"It's just that whether you admit it or not I am partly responsible for the fact that you got suspended and now you bought me lunch"

"To replace your former lunch, yes" I added

"Which I willingly gave to you"

There's no winning with him, is there.

"Look, you haven't done anything wrong to me so I don't see the problem and I should have thought before devouring your lunch this morning. So the fact that you gave it to me willingly doesn't matter, the fact that I actually ate it does. So just take the damn ramen, okay!"

He sighed, "Okay, thank you"

I smiled "see that's better"

"Well Inuyasha, if you want to make it up to Kagome you could volunteer to help set up the stage. Seeing that we'll be busy practicing and Rin promised us a surprise. They're going to need all the help they can get."

Holy shit, I almost forgot that Miroku was there… hell I did forget that he was there.

"Wait… Rin is doing a 'surprise' set up for our performance tonight?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru told her she could."

I rolled my eyes smiling of course Sesshomaru told her she could. It's Rin who's asking for crying out loud he's not going to tell her no…

He can't tell her no even if he desperately wants to he's trapped and with Rin there's no getting out. He's gone, for good.

My grin took up my whole expression "perfect" I muttered.

* * *

Yuuup. That's it.


	6. Gone

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've been on… I don't even remember any of the ideas that I had for this story. With that being recognized I am still going to keep moving on with it. Even though it's been so long I still don't feel right leaving something half finished. Well… maybe a little less than half but it's going to get there, eventually.

Also important, seeing that it has been so long and I just realized that this story existed a couple days ago, due to the fact that I completely forgot that fanfiction existed until a couple days ago, my updated stuff might not be as in character. There might be some slight personality slips, I hope to have all of that tied up and back on track within a couple chapters.

Warning: I can't say that my writing has improved over the years at all… My writing might have even decreased in its quality so I am apologizing now.

Now, on with the story!

P.S. This is going to be a warm up chapter.

* * *

Nervous I paced around the stage, the chatter of students and others muffled by the thick black curtain that acted as a shield between me, and _them_.

I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I have never been before but this performance seems to be toying with my stomach. Almost like it wants me to chicken out, maybe I should, I mean what good will it do, going out there and singing when I won't be able to perform at our next show. I'll be at home sitting on my butt, or working if Myoga has his way. Maybe I'll spend my suspension relaxing with a three week vacation.

_Yea, a three week vacation to where? _

Thus, my life is over.

Bang!

Poof!

Gone!

Attention audience, attention please! Kagome Higurashi no longer exists; in honor of her memory tonight's performance will be canceled and we would personally like to thank you for your time.

I could see it now, Miroku walking out on stage in his ridiculous purple 'gangster' outfit (as he likes to call it) and putting on some pitiful, exaggerated performance while making that announcement, maybe a tear or two for realistic effect. A little emotion in front of a crowd never hurt.

Or maybe Sesshomaru would be the one to break it to everyone that I've disappeared. However, I doubt he'd break it to everyone as dramatically as Miroku. Sesshomaru would probably say something more along the lines of "Kagome appears to be missing. You all can go home now." Yea, that sounds like Sesshomaru alright.

I'm sure that if I did disappear Rin would have something to say about it. She might beat everyone out onto the stage and demand that I get my butt back there and ready to perform or I'll face some unholy consequence for skipping out on her big surprise. Honestly, that doesn't sound too bad the consequence itself might be better than this surprise which her and Sesshomaru have on lockdown. No one but them knows what it is yet and they swear that I'll love it.

It better be amazing because Rin of all people knows that I absolutely despise surprises. There's nothing that pisses me off more than being caught off guard, I like knowing. Maybe this surprise that Rin has planned out is what's making me so nervous.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

My foot froze an inch off the ground, _what am I doing exactly_?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" The look he gave me said it all; my attempt to avoid his question with a question was pathetically done. Remaining silent, he grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to me, motioning for me to sit. Not knowing what else to do I sat, waiting for him to say something.

"Here," he handed me a cup of tea. Eying it suspiciously I took it, not exactly taking a drink but not fighting him at the same time.

"It's supposed to calm you down. Everyone's too scared to come bug you because you seem nervous. Even Sesshomaru wouldn't come over here. He said something about not wanting to go out on stage covered in blood." I giggled at that, the mighty Sesshomaru afraid to poke at the nervous Kagome. Some demon lord he turned out to be.

"So, you're not afraid?" He chuckled as if the idea of being afraid of me was absurd. My frown deepened at this. Feeling my stomach do another flip I decided to start taking small sips of the tea. I've never had tea like this before but I trust that Inuyasha wouldn't sabotage the concert, at least not without knowing that there would be major consequences to follow.

"I figure that if you were going to hurt me then you would have done so already, seeing that I've pissed you off pretty good before and I'm still standing this couldn't be any more dangerous." I wanted to give some snappy comment but that smirk had me. _He is smirking, at me! Oh the nerve of that boy. _

"You should stop toying with danger Inuyasha, it might just get you."

"What can I say, dangers pretty cute these days I wouldn't mind getting caught." Before I could even open my mouth he was up and across the stage, looking back he gave me a thumbs up before disappearing. I sat there playing his words over in my head.

_HOLY SHIT! Inuyasha thinks I'm cute! _

Chugging the rest of the tea down I got up and put the chair back, I need to get ready for the performance. We go on any time now and I'm not even in costume yet. If I stall this at all I might end up facing a real life horror when I get home seeing as I have no idea when Rin's 'surprise' is going to take place. She'd torture me, slowly.

I started towards the back where my clothes where but before I was off the stage I looked over where Inuyasha had given me the thumbs up, those words still replying in my mind. A perfect broken record and oddly enough, I didn't want it to stop.

There's no way that I'm going to be able to perform without doing something really stupid or really embarrassing now.

Inuyasha's Pov

I weaved through the crowd finding a spot right in the middle a few rows of cramped sweaty bodies back from being right in the front where I originally planned on being. How could I stand up front now, after my comment to Kagome, I don't even know what I was thinking. She probably thinks that I'm stupid. Do I even think she's cute? I mean, she's not ugly that's for sure but am I attracted to her?

_I'm such an idiot. Why did I say that, why?_

**Maybe because you really think that she is cute, did you ever think of that?**

_Shut up! _

**Hey now, I'm just throwing an option out there. **

_I.. I don't know that for sure yet. _

_So, it's an option until it isn't._

_Will you two shut it? _

**Face it Inuyasha, you think she's cute. **

_So what if I do!_

_Oh, so it's more than an option._

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Please, someone, anyone, kill me now.

Sighing in frustration I looked around. Basically the whole school had shown up aside from a couple students, Kagura and Kanna being them. If you don't go to school you don't participate in any after school activities. That's the rules and that's what they'll always be. Then again I'm sure some strings could be pulled. They're just too good to break the rules.

"Hey Inuyasha I found you!" I flinched as Rin made her way towards me, shrieking like that all the way. How her and Sesshomaru get along I have no idea. Then again, they say that opposites attract. If that is the case then Rin and he might as well be the perfect couple because you can't get any more opposite than them and ironically enough, they like each other. How that happened, I have no idea because Sesshomaru's never liked anyone. No one, even with Kagura chasing after him all these years with her overly noticeable attempts to get his attention, they have too much in common.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as she stood up from crawling in-between a couple who refused to budge.

"Oh, they're coming this way. I wanted to make sure you were here."

Okay, so I need to be here. "Is there any reason why?"

Rin only grinned at me, stupid confusing as hell girls and their mysterious comments.

Oh Inuyasha you need to be here but no, I won't tell you why you need to be here you just do because I have some hidden agenda that you fit into perfectly and you'll never know. These random events will start happening and you'll think that it's life out to screw you but really I'm behind it all.

Yea girls, that's exactly what they do.

_Hell, maybe Kagome already spread the word that I told her that I think she's cute. _

"You think that Kagome's cute!" Crap, this is what I was talking about. Random events that make me think that life's out to screw me. Hell, maybe it is I'm sure that I've done something to deserve to be humiliated in public.

_Then again I can't see finding Kagome cute humiliating._

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Said what out loud?" Sango asked walking up to us with Ayame in tow. Rin just nodded excitedly not saying a word.

These girls are going to be my death.

If Kagome doesn't get the job done I'm sure her friends will.

Death by females, most guys wouldn't mind but I do. I'd like something a bit more… intimidating than a group of crazy ass girls to take me out.

Sango opened her mouth, probably to ask again but the lights dimmed and I knew it was time. Everyone went silent, and the curtain rose.

Kagome's Pov

As soon as the curtain left the floor they began playing just as I instructed them too, no questions, no comments, they just played. Maybe it's because I've been so nervous, they don't want to question my decisions I don't know but I don't care.

Tapping my foot to the beats I waited for my chance to jump in. Looking down I left out a small sigh, I was purposely avoiding eye contact with the audience because I know exactly what I'll do. I'll scan and scan until I find Inuyasha then I don't know. I might freeze, or choke, maybe both. I just don't know what I'll do when I see him and I need to concentrate.

_I could have sworn that these shorts were longer when Rin had me try them on. Crap there's my beat! Concentrate Kagome, concentrate!_

Well it's been a long time glad to see your face

I knew we'd meet again another time another place

Can't believe it's been so many years

You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers

Lookin' good in you three piece suit

You know, I always knew you'd take the business route

You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright

Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper

I'm above the below and below the upper

I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight

But I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright

It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright

o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright

Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright

Well we had a lot of dreams when we were younger

They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger

We kept a lot of friends, skipped a lot of class

Been on top of the world and knocked on our _

We lost touch, we lost in love

We lost our minds when things got tough, but

Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright

It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright

o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright

Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright

Well I guess I'm doin' alright

Well I hate to see this evening end

God only knows when I'll see you again

Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better

Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family

And tell them all my future's lookin' bright

Well, I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright

I said I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright

I'm all, I'm all, I'm alright

It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright

o - oh, o - oh, I'm alright

Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright

Well I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm doin' alright

"That was I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina!"

The crowd went wild, maybe they were jumping even, I have no idea I still had managed to keep my eyes anywhere except for on the hundreds of people crammed before the tiny stage.

"This next one is Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish!"

Finally the hills are without eyes, they are tired of painting

A dead man's face red with their own blood

They used to love having so much to lose

Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins

Did you ever hear what I told you?

Did you ever read what I wrote you?

Did you ever listen to what we played?

Did you ever let in what the world said?

Did we get this far just to feel your hate?

Did we play to become only pawns in the game?

How blind can you be, don't you see

You chose the long road but we'll be waiting?

Bye, bye beautiful Bye, bye beautiful

Jacob's ghost for the girl in white, blindfold for the blind

Dead siblings walking the dying earth

Noose around a choking heart, eternity torn apart

Slow toll now the funeral bells

I need to die to feel alive

Did you ever hear what I told you?

Did you ever read what I wrote you?

Did you ever listen to what we played?

Did you ever let in what the world said?

Did we get this far just to feel your hate?

Did we play to become only pawns in the game?

How blind can you be, don't you see

You chose the long road but we'll be waiting?

Bye, bye beautiful

Bye, bye beautiful

Bye, bye beautiful

'Bye, bye beautiful

It's not the tree that forsakes the flower

But the flower that forsakes the tree

Someday I'll learn to love these scars

Still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words

How blind can you be, don't you see?

How blind can you be, don't you see?

How blind can you be, don't you see?

That the gambler lost all he does not have

Did you ever hear what I told you?

Did you ever read what I wrote you?

Did you ever listen to what we played?

Did you ever let in what the world said?

Did we get this far just to feel your hate?

Did we play to become only pawns in the game?

How blind can you be, don't you see

You chose the long road but we'll be waiting?

Bye, bye beautiful

Bye, bye beautiful

Bye, bye beautiful

Bye, bye, bye, bye

Everyone was going insane; I don't think I've ever heard them cheer this loud at any of our performances before. I couldn't help it, I looked up. People were screaming, jumping, throwing their hands up in the air. Their energy surged through me all the way down to my toes. It was refreshing to take in the crowd. My eyes scanned the faces landing on one in particular, Inuyasha's. He was smiling, while the girls jumped up all around him. The poor guy probably feels trapped.

He gave me thumbs up and I couldn't stop the smile that broke out in response. Nodding I gave Miroku the signal to start this next song.

A louds crash sounded seconds after they started playing. I wanted to look back desperately but I kept it cool, knowing it has something to do with Rin's surprise.

"This final song is called I'm not anybody's girl by Kaci Brown!"

Oh yeah

Oh no

Oh no

Leaving everything at home

I headed out in the pouring rain

Kept thinkin' bout the two of us

and how we ended up this way

It took you by surprise baby when

I told you yesterday

Cause you never thought that

I could be that strong

Ooo…

And I don't have a second more

I'm gonna waste on you

And you can hate me if you need to

I'm not anybody's girl

And I will not conform

And I won't play that good girlfriend you pushed

around before

I'm not anybody's girl

That's how it's gonna be

Can't tell me what to do or say or who to be

And the only one I'll ever answer to is me

Wasted too much time on analyzing everything I do

Only to figure out that I was wasting time on you

I don't really blame you baby I'm a little guilty too

Cause I never told you, you were wrong

And if you think that you gotta control

me just to be a man

Then baby you will never understand

I'm not anybody's girl

And I will not belong

And there's nothing you can do for me

I can't do on my own

I'm not anybody's girl

That's just the way it is

And I will do exactly what I wanna do

With anyone and anywhere I choose

And I will choose what's best for me

And I will do what comes most naturally

As long as I am free

And when I fall in love again

I'll take a vow to never bend

To someone else's vision of me

Cause I'm free

Oh no

Oooh!

But I'm not anybody's girl

And I will not conform

And I won't play that good girlfriend you pushed

around before

I'm not anybody's girl

And I will not belong

And there's nothing you can do for me

I can't do on my own

Not anybody's girl

That's how it's gonna be

Can't tell what to do or say or who to be

Cause the only one who owns this girl is me

And I will not conform

And there's nothing you can do for me

I can't do on my own...

The music stopped and everyone was… laughing?

Confused I turned around to see a huge screen, like the ones you see when you go to the movies but this one had a picture of Hojo's face on it with a giant red X flashing across it…

Spinning around I looked at Rin who only smiled at me. _That sneaky little devil_!

Walking off stage I ran the rest of the way to my stuff, throwing my clothes off. I needed to tackle Rin and hug the life out of her.

Stand tall

Head and shoulders down

They don't make'm like us anymore

You failed to see that I am not your shadow

I can be more

You said the world is hard to face

I am your umbrella, Megan

But I can keep up with it's pace

If you let me go

I was running to see you down the line

What if I've built up what was mine

What if I didn't forget passion like you did

What if I find my purpose first

What if I fulfill my life's work

What if you counting on my failure made me live

"Hello?"

"Kagome! I'm so sorry!"

"Kagura, what are you sorry about?" I asked, confused. There's no reason she should be sorry, I mean she's seen us perform so it's not like she's missing much on the concert tonight.

"You're house… It's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" _My father's house… gone. _She said something else but I didn't catch it, my vision started to blur and my world went black.

* * *

Yea, so for now that's it. I needed to warm up and I think I can get back into character completely within another chapter or so. I was going to keep going but if I had I would have had no where to start on the next chapter. I apologize.


End file.
